


狭路相逢

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: HP AU“狭路相逢 离离分分 游丝难织就双飞燕”  —— 《冠世一战》德布劳内和阿扎尔从某种意义上来说也是狭路相逢。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

德布劳内和阿扎尔从某种意义上来说也是狭路相逢。

那时德布劳内第一次来到瓦隆区。他没有父母，自有记忆起就辗转在各个远方亲戚之间。大人们总觉得他性格古怪，小小年纪就不爱说话，性格固执得让人害怕，没过多久就把他送走了。其实德布劳内自己知道，事实绝不止如此。

他背着包跟在前来接他亲戚后面，四周陌生的街道和难懂的语言让他更加沉默。他在弗拉芒生活了九年，从未来过瓦隆。即使一半以上的弗拉芒人能说法语，但这对一个九岁的小孩来说也太超过了。

一切在他去学校之后更严重了。瓦隆区的人几乎不说荷兰语，他在学校听讲很吃力，学生们还要欺负他。之前在弗拉芒的学校时，那些叽叽喳喳吵闹的同学总会先围上来试图和他说话，直到发现他是一个无趣的闷葫芦后才失望的离去。但那不过是遭受些冷遇，瓦隆的孩子却像是天生对他带着敌意似的，所以这天他在小巷子里被三四个十几岁的男孩拦住的时候，也不怎么意外。

“弗拉芒的小子，”为首的那个男孩个字很高，一把就抓住了德布劳内的书包带子，“你现在在瓦隆的土地上，想要安安稳稳生活，不该给我们些好处吗？”

德布劳内冷冷地抬眼看他们，没有说话。

那几个男孩用粗鄙的话咒骂他，德布劳内突然冷冷地用法语说：“你们这些**养的，别用脏手碰我。”

在法语中，这是一句很难听的粗口，抓着他的男孩脸色立刻变了。他一把将矮他一个头的德布劳内推倒在地上，金发的小男孩的不得已用手去平衡自己，胳膊肘一下就流血了。

“你这没教养的小鬼，怎么敢这么骂我？”那男孩一把揪起德布劳内的衣领，见他还冷冷地看着自己，愤恨地把他摔回地上，“我今天就替你爸妈教训你。”

那男孩四处望了望，看见不远处有一个废弃的水管。他大步走了过去，打算用这个东西好好教训一下这个出言不逊的弗拉芒小孩。

德布劳内见那个男孩弯下腰，眯起了眼睛。

“小心！！”一个小影子突然闪出来，抱着那个去捡水管的男孩的腰滚在一边。

“啪！”

一个从高处坠落的花瓶正砸在那男孩放在站着的位置。

德布劳内不由将目光放在了这个突然出现的小个子身上。他看着和自己差不多大，有着一双碧绿的大眼睛和一头看上去很柔软的卷发。

“艾登？我的天，谢谢你。”方才还盛气凌人的男孩把这个小个子抱起来，面色有些发白。

那男孩摇摇头，说，“你们快离开吧，别找别人麻烦。”

那几个男孩似乎心有余悸，倒是没再多说什么就离开了。那个小个子男孩这才朝德布劳内走过来，对他伸出手说：“你还好吧？我是艾登·阿扎尔。”

德布劳内对这个自来熟的动作有些警惕，无视了阿扎尔的手自己爬了起来，但用法语回答：“凯文·德布劳内。”

阿扎尔也不气恼，自然地放下手，反倒担心起德布劳内流血的胳膊来。“凯文，你的手臂流了好多血。我带你去清洗一下吧。”

德布劳内也不知那天怎么回事，竟然乖乖地跟着他来到了河边。

阿扎尔坐在一边看德布劳内清洗伤口，调皮地脱掉鞋袜伸出脚丫子去碰清凉的河水，德布劳内目光不由自主地落在阿扎尔雪白的小腿上。

阿扎尔却没注意到这些，自顾自开口说：“凯文，你下次别这么做了。麻瓜们会害怕的。”

阿扎尔并不知道他即将为德布劳内拉开一个全新世界的帷幕。此时的德布劳内心中大惊，他知道面前这个专注玩水的小男孩识破了他一直以来隐藏的秘密。

他之前被亲戚们如同皮球一样踢来踢去，不仅仅是因为他性格的问题。

德布劳内移开视线，盯着河对岸一直撒欢的小狗，尽量语气平稳地开口：“我不知道你在说什么。”

阿扎尔却一脸无辜地戳穿了他打算蒙混过关的意图：“那个花瓶啊。你这样会引起麻瓜们的注意的。”

德布劳内决定先问一问这个出现了两次的陌生名词：“麻瓜？那是什么？”

阿扎尔这才露出吃惊的表情，那双绿眼睛转向他，问：“你……有人告诉过你，你是一个巫师吗？”

空气突然安静下来。过了一会儿，德布劳内才喘着气开口：“我是什么？”

阿扎尔眨眨眼睛，像个小大人似的清了清嗓子：“你是一名巫师，显然。看来你是麻瓜家庭出身的吧。不过没有关系，霍格沃茨并不会因此不录取你的。”

“所以麻瓜是什么？”德布劳内心头乱糟糟的，只好又问了之前的问题。

阿扎尔把脚收起来坐好，认真地说：“麻瓜是指那些不会魔法的人。我爸爸妈妈和我说，我们在他们面前要尽量藏好自己的特殊能力。我们在十二岁左右会受到霍格沃茨，好吧，介于我们是比利时人，也许是别的什么魔法学校的来信，然后我们就会去那里上学，然后正式融入魔法世界。”

德布劳内看着平静的水面，联想起之前他引起的怪异的事情——那些让他的亲戚们感到害怕然后把他送到别的地方去的事情——他心中如同煮沸了的水一般翻腾起来。他早该知道的，他是与众不同的。

不过他马上又担心起来：“但我什么都不知道。你们这些……巫师家庭长大的孩子，应该知道很多吧。”

阿扎尔笑了起来：“我爸爸妈妈并不教我魔法，只是让我小心控制不要让麻瓜们发现我的特殊能力而已。我知道有些古老的魔法家族会从小开始教育他们的孩子学习魔法，但我爸爸妈妈说进入霍格沃茨之后大家都会从头学起。”他耸耸肩，一副无忧无虑的样子，“所以我现在自然要好好享受在麻瓜世界的日子，过两年我就很难有机会这么和麻瓜们玩耍了。”

德布劳内没有说话，还是一副心事重重的样子。他从小就要强，辗转于不同家庭间更让他养成了“要表现得最好”这种心态。阿扎尔见他低着头沉默不语，将脸凑过去看他的眼睛，问：“凯文，你怎么了？”

德布劳内抬起眼看他，阿扎尔的绿眼睛距离他太近了，他一下忘记自己在烦恼什么了，脑海中只剩下眼前这双眼眸。他还发现这个男孩的睫毛又长又卷，男孩真的能有这么长的睫毛吗？

“你还在担心跟不上课程吗？还是担心麻瓜们为难你？”阿扎尔似乎没有发现德布劳内渐渐变红的肤色，自顾自说着：“没关系，你之后可以来找我，我可以和你说一些魔法世界的事情。我还可以和你一起踢球，虽然巫师们更喜欢魁地奇，不过我觉得麻瓜们的足球也挺好玩的。”

一朵野花被风吹到了阿扎尔的鼻尖上。小男孩用手把花摘下来，笑着凑近德布劳内：“其实我们这样的小孩也不会什么高深魔法，只能变一些小把戏而已。瞧，凯文，”他把手摊开，那朵原本被风吹得有些破败的花朵变得生机勃勃起来，“送给你。不过你也能做到这些，不是每个巫师在你这个年纪都能让高处的花瓶掉下来的。”

德布劳内伸出手，接过那朵慢慢飘过来的小花。

这朵花仿佛盛开在他的心里。

“不过你最好别经常用这种魔力。”阿扎尔站起身来，对着他笑，德布劳内注意到他有两颗小兔牙，“被麻瓜们发现了就麻烦啦。”

德布劳内不知道自己到底有没有魔力，但他知道面前这个叫艾登的小男孩必然是有的。那日分别后，他经常会想起他。他每日放学后都会去那条河边坐着，而阿扎尔总能找到他。在瓦隆的日子突然变成了他记忆中最快乐的时光，即使同学们依然排挤他，但这都不重要了。他将和艾登相依偎着长大，在未来的某一天一起坐上去霍格沃茨的列车。

有一天他背着书包回家，发现收养他的夫妇正有一种他非常熟悉的目光看他。那种带着点愧疚的目光，让他觉得如同被人从头浇了一盆冷水一样。果然，他们坐在一起吃完饭的时候，男主人开口了：“凯文，你阿姨怀孕了，已经三个多月了。”

德布劳内低声说：“哦，恭喜。”

男主人眼里闪烁着高兴，但他依然平稳地说下去，仿佛真的觉得遗憾似的：“谢谢，凯文。这样的话，我们可能不能再收养你了。你在弗拉芒的表舅已经同意让你过去住了，相信你一定挺希望回到弗拉芒的吧？”

德布劳内觉得有些反胃，于是他放下筷子，摇头说：“不，我觉得这边挺好的。我不会给你们添麻烦的。”

女主人有些诧异，说：“啊，凯文，前几日你不是还被同学欺负了吗？”

是的，那时他的同学趁他不注意想要在他的书本上写一些恶心的句子，然后他让那罐墨水全倒在了那个同学自己的脸上。

“我以后不会这样了。”德布劳内抹了一把脸，低着头徒劳地做着努力，“即使他们欺负我，我也不会给你们添麻烦的。”

夫妇对视了一眼，只好坦白道：“抱歉，凯文，我们后面得照顾宝宝。你表舅已经从弗拉芒过来了，明天就能来接你，你不如吃好饭去收拾一下行李？”

德布劳内知道这件事情已经无法回转了。一时间他头脑有些空白，但他最后开口说：“后天。我后天走行吗？”

夫妇两人对视一眼，有些不好意思地开口：“当然可以。抱歉，凯文，我们应该留些时间给你和朋友告别的。”

第二天德布劳内没有去学校，他在和阿扎尔经常见面的湖边找了一个位置坐下。往日他在这儿坐上一会儿阿扎尔就会出现了，而今天他独自一人从白天一直坐到了下午。

阿扎尔来的时候，德布劳内几乎被太阳晒成了红种人。他快步跑到德布劳内身边，蹲下身子：“凯文！你怎么了？你坐了多久了？”

德布劳内转头看他。阿扎尔觉得有些奇怪，德布劳内很少这么直直地盯着他看。

“我要走了。”德布劳内突然开口，声音哑得不像话，“明天。”

两个小男孩都不知道离别能来得这么突然而没有回旋的余地。阿扎尔面色也有点发白，他少见地沉默了下来，眼睛仿佛都有点湿润了。

过了一会儿，他将书包放在地上，一遍翻找着什么一遍说：“我该请你去我家坐坐的，至少可以给你看一下巫师家庭是什么样子的，结果我每天只知道和你胡闹。”他从包里翻出一个灰色的小模型，递给了德布劳内。“这个是我爸爸妈妈给我做的一个小模型，是我小时候在家里骑魁地奇的样子。魁地奇大概就和麻瓜们的足球差不多，我在家里经常会玩儿。”

德布劳内终于把眼睛从阿扎尔的脸上移开，他有些惊讶地看着这个会动的小模型。这大概是阿扎尔五六岁时候的样子，他骑在一个小扫帚上，抬起头冲着德布劳内笑。

“这个会动？”德布劳内惊讶地暂时忘记了难过，张大了嘴看着这个小模型。

“啊，当然。你不能指望他一直保持一个姿势嘛。”阿扎尔仿佛司空见惯地耸耸肩。

德布劳内将小模型捏进手心，没注意小艾登正努力从他的手掌中探出头来，低声问：“我离开这里，你说的那个霍格沃茨还会来录取我吗？”

——我还能见到你吗？德布劳内把这句话咽回了肚子。

“当然啦，凯文。”阿扎尔走上前去抱住他，德布劳内觉得他如棉花糖一般柔软，“无论你在哪儿，霍格沃茨都是知道的。我从第一天见到你的时候，就知道你会成为一个很优秀的巫师，霍格沃茨一定会录取你的。十二岁的时候，我们就能相遇在去霍格沃茨的列车上了。”

这段对话德布劳内记了清清楚楚，甚至他和艾登相处的每一分每一秒，都仿佛镀了光似的清晰地印刻在他的脑海中。后来三年多的时间里，他依然辗转在不同的地区，碰到过各式各样冷漠的脸。他会在夜晚偷偷将艾登的小模型从枕头底下拿出来，默默计算他成长到十二岁的日子，期望着那张能让他真正走向艾登·阿扎尔的录取通知书。

终于，在他十二岁生日的那个夜晚，一个英俊的男人敲开了德布劳内家的大门。

那真的是一个很英俊的男人。他很高大，大约三十出头的样子，有着一头褐色的齐肩长发，一双眼睛蓝得仿佛阳光下的广阔的海洋。

“你好，你就是凯文·德布劳内吧？”那个男人柔和地笑了笑，又抬头看向听到动静走出来的家主，“先生，您好。我是霍格沃茨的马尔蒂尼教授，今天我特地来为凯文送霍格沃茨的录取通知书。”

随后的记忆德布劳内已经记不清楚了，除却那封递交到他手上的羊皮纸信封，在他今后的人生中，他一直把这封信带在身边。这份厚厚的信封上面有用花体写着的他的名字，背面的封口处有一枚精致的红色蜡封——大写“H”字母周围圈着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇。

他又一次想起了艾登翡翠般的绿眼睛。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

德布劳内如愿登上了霍格沃茨特快。这一路上他碰到了许多之前从未想过的事情，比如在跟着马尔蒂尼在对角巷购买学习和生活用品，亦或者是九又四分之三车站会为他打开通道的墙，不过他都顺利地解决了这些事情，最终站在了九岁的阿扎尔对他描述的列车上。

德布劳内从车头开始一节车厢一节车厢地找下去。靠近车头的几节车厢都坐满了人，吵吵闹闹的，越往后走的车厢就越是安静，人也渐渐少了下来。在靠近车尾的地方，他终于看见了一个人窝在座椅上吃东西的阿扎尔。

德布劳内一把拉开车厢门，正在低头啃汉堡的阿扎尔和小兔子似得抖了一下，抬头看向德布劳内。

“凯文！我就在想什么时候能见到你呢！”阿扎尔开心地叫了起来，连忙让德布劳内进来坐下。

阿扎尔很兴奋，甚至都顾不上吃手上啃了一半的汉堡，叽叽喳喳和德布劳内说起话来。德布劳内则上下打量着阿扎尔，他似乎没怎么变，还是一头卷卷的头发，一双大大的绿眼睛，对比一下自己甚至连个子也没有长高多少。

阿扎尔见德布劳内一直望着自己不说话，不由得有些不好意思。他摸摸自己的鼻子，笑道：“是不是我话太多啦，凯文这几年过得如何？”

确实如果换做别人，德布劳内可能早就嫌对方太过聒噪了。不过因为是阿扎尔，德布劳内只是耸耸肩，不甚有兴致地说：“还是和原来一样，一直搬家。”

阿扎尔看上去有些难过，不过他安慰道：“等你到了霍格沃茨，那里就是你的家了。”

德布劳内抬眼看他，露出一个笑容：“是啊，会好起来的。”

阿扎尔不知道他为什么笑，不过也跟着一起傻乎乎地笑了。他的注意力很快被德布劳内随身带着的一个大篮子吸引，他开口问：“这是什么？你的宠物吗？”

德布劳内解开了篮子上的绳子，一只灰色的英短探出头来。

“这是Ciroc，不过他大部分时间都不怎么理我。”德布劳内说。那只猫似乎打算证实他的话，看也不看德布劳内一眼，兀自跳到了桌子上。

阿扎尔伸出手去挠Ciroc的下巴，没想到这是猫竟然舒服地打起了呼噜，没过一会儿就拿自己的尾巴去扫阿扎尔的手臂。

“哇哦，他还真喜欢你。”德布劳内挑起眉毛。

阿扎尔笑着抬眼看他，没好意思和他说他觉得这只猫和德布劳内有些像，只转移话题说：“我也带了一只宠物。是一直白色的猫头鹰，我把它放在行李那边啦。”

两人正说着，过道外传来一阵嘈杂的声音。两人向外望去，一个笑容可掬的女士推开了车厢的门：“亲爱的，想买点吃的吗？”

德布劳内还有些懵，阿扎尔已经跳了起来。他凑上去挑选了一大堆花花绿绿的食物，一下全倒在了桌上。Ciroc像是被吓了一跳，跳下桌子自己跑出去了。

德布劳内却没有管它，只直直盯着这些他从未见过的零食。阿扎尔拿起一个南瓜馅饼吃了起来，一边对德布劳内说：“来吧，一起吃吧。”

德布劳内好奇地拿起一个巧克力蛙，问：“巧克力蛙？这是什么？”

阿扎尔说：“哦，这个就是做成青蛙的巧克力啦。不过这个里面会有知名巫师的画片，我收集了不少了。”说着他拆开了一包巧克力蛙，将里面的卡片取了出来。

“啊，是马尔蒂尼。我已经有他的啦，送给你吧。”阿扎尔把卡片递给德布劳内，德布劳内惊奇地说：“他是来给我录取通知书的人。”

阿扎尔点点头：“马尔蒂尼家族在巫师届很有名气，当然他自己也很厉害。他现在在霍格沃茨当教师，所以会来找你们这样不生活在巫师家庭的学生，以免入学的时候出岔子。你不想拆一包试试看吗？”

德布劳内把目光从对自己眨眼睛的马尔蒂尼身上拿下来，动手拆了一包巧克力蛙，拿出的画片却空空如也。

“这画片上什么都没有。”德布劳内皱起眉头。

“什么？什么都没？”阿扎尔咬着馅饼，突然睁大眼睛，“哦，天哪，是内斯塔吗？”

德布劳内往卡面下方看去，果然写着“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔”。

阿扎尔羡慕地说：“我一直没有他。不过他确实很少出现在画片上，有时候报纸上关于他的新闻也只有空空的照片框，不知道他去哪儿躲起来了。不过他和马尔蒂尼教授关系很好，有时候他们会一起照相，那时候马尔蒂尼教授就会拉着他不让他溜走。”

两个小男孩一边聊天一遍吃着零食，Ciroc不知道什么时候回来了，跳到了德布劳内身边讨食吃。

“我看我们应该换衣服了。”阿扎尔探头看了看窗外，天已经黑了下来。

两人换好巫师服，车厢内的广播也开始提醒学生下车了。两人顺着人流走下车，跟着引路人坐上了前往霍格沃茨的小船。巨大的城堡出现在迷雾的彼端，德布劳内不由得睁大眼睛看着他生平未见过的景象，他听见阿扎尔也在他身边倒吸了一口气。

一年级新生在沉默中下了船，攀上了长长的台阶，霍格沃茨的大门正式向他们打开了。

马尔蒂尼挺拔的身影出现在台阶上方，看着站定在他面前的新生们露出一个好看的笑容。

“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，”马尔蒂尼教授说，“开学宴就要开始了，不过你们在到餐厅入席之前，首先要你们大家确定一下你们各自进入哪一所学院。分类是一项很重要的仪式，因为你们在校期间，学院就像你们在霍格沃茨的家。你们要与学院里的其他同学一起上课，一起在学院的宿舍住宿，一起在学院的公共休息室里度过课余时间。”

“四所学院的名称分别是：格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都拥有自己的光荣历史，都培育出了杰出的男女巫师。你们在霍格沃茨就读期间，你们的出色表现会使你们所在的学院赢得加分，而任何违规行为则使你们所在的学院减分。年终时，获最高分的学院可获得学院杯，这是很高的荣誉。我希望你们不论分到哪所学院都能为学院争光。” 【1】

“过几分钟，分院仪式就要在全校师生面前举行。宴会那边还需要一些时间，你们可以在这里稍作休整，我到时候会来接你们进去。”

待马尔蒂尼走远后，德布劳内紧张地问阿扎尔：“这四个学院有什么区别呢？他们根据什么来决定我去什么学院呢？”

阿扎尔摇摇头，说：“我也不知道，不过应该不会有什么考试，不然我爸爸妈妈应该会告诉我要准备一下。”

德布劳内还是有些紧张，面色发白地继续问：“这些学院有什么区别吗？”

阿扎尔伸出手安抚了一下德布劳内，小声说：“我觉得没什么太大区别，只是每个学院的学生之间会有更加紧密的联系。我爸爸是赫奇帕奇的，我妈妈则是个格兰芬多。方才我们见到的马尔蒂尼教授也是格兰芬多的，你拿到的内斯塔是拉文克劳的，当然斯莱特林也出过有名的巫师。也许有些人会觉得格兰芬多出过不少伟大的巫师，斯莱特林出过一些黑巫师之类的，但我觉得其实没什么关系。不用太紧张啦。” 

德布劳内有些烦躁，他觉得阿扎尔那番话和都没有说似的。但他转头看见阿扎尔担心的脸，心头焦灼的感觉不由淡了一些。他正想开口说，我只希望和你分到一起就好了，马尔蒂尼大步走了回来。

新生们排成单列，跟着马尔蒂尼走进了宴会厅。德布劳内又一次被富丽堂皇的宴会厅震惊地说不出话来，放在大厅中央的破帽子突然唱起了歌，随后新生们一个一个走上去戴上它，让它在全校师生面前喊出自己的学院。

德布劳内先被点到了。他感到阿扎尔温热的手悄悄捏了捏自己冰凉的指尖，他转头看了看他，那双含笑的绿眼睛给了自己些勇气。他沉默在众目睽睽之中走到礼堂中央的椅子前坐下，马尔蒂尼为他戴上了那顶帽子。

之前有些学生会在上面坐很久，有些学生则一戴上帽子就有了结果。德布劳内显然不属于后者。那顶帽子在他头上絮絮叨叨说了几分钟，谈论着几个学院对德布劳内日后的成功会有什么助力。德布劳内已经不记得那几分钟他心中在想什么了，也许是暗自希望自己能快速融入巫师世界。总之分院帽后来安静了下来，随后高声喊出：“斯莱特林！”

德布劳内舒了一口气，站起来的时候却看见阿扎尔站在下面一脸惊讶地瞪着自己。他觉得有些奇怪，但也没时间多问，快步走到斯莱特林的长桌上坐了下来。周围的几个学生和他握了握手，远一些的学生却显得有些冷淡。德布劳内也没心思关心他们，因为马尔蒂尼叫出了阿扎尔的名字。

那顶帽子沉默了好久，德布劳内觉得分院帽这次犹豫的时间比刚在自己坐在上面是还要久。最后那顶帽子喊出了“格兰芬多！”，德布劳内觉得自己的心沉了下去。阿扎尔摘下帽子，往德布劳内的方向看了一眼，快步走到格兰芬多的桌子上坐下了。非常不巧，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的桌子位于宴会厅的两端，看来他们在宴会上是没有交谈的机会了。

格兰芬多的学生看上去比斯莱特林热情很多，不少学生笑嘻嘻地去揉阿扎尔的头发。德布劳内心中有些不舒服，因为阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地似乎任由那些学生揉捏似的。他有些难过，自己到底还是没能和阿扎尔分在一个学院。

不过他安慰自己，他们会在这里生活七年，在一起的机会是很多的。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

德布劳内觉得分院帽大概是搞错了。

他不知道为什么斯莱特林的学生总喜欢把血统挂在嘴边，但他觉得这些人都很无趣。开学的第一天，德布劳内来到斯莱特林的餐桌上吃饭，有一个看上去不可一世的小男孩问了他家庭背景。

“我不太清楚。”德布劳内记得自己冷淡地回答，他之前听到这个男孩子在说只有纯血统的巫师才配在霍格沃茨学习。

“哈？你不会是个泥巴种吧？”另一个男孩嘲讽地说。

斯莱特林的长桌上一下笑开了。德布劳内不知道泥巴种是什么意思，但他大概能感觉到这不是什么好词。他沉下脸，没有理会他们，自顾自给自己拿了早饭。

斯莱特林的学生倒也只是开个玩笑，没有多作纠缠，三三两两扎堆坐了。德布劳内一个人坐在最端头，看着不远处交头接耳的同学抿住了嘴唇。

他最后还是放弃了和他们交流的打算，拿出课表扫了一眼。让他感到安慰的是，这个学期有三节课他们将会和格兰芬多一起上，这就意味着他可以经常见到阿扎尔。

他在格兰芬多的长桌上把笑倒在别人怀里的阿扎尔挖了出来。格兰芬多的学生似乎对他的到来有些警惕，阿扎尔倒是不在意地对他笑，眼睛亮闪闪的：“嗨，凯文。”

德布劳内有时候会觉得奇怪，为什么阿扎尔仿佛很轻松地就能得到天下所有人的喜欢似的，而自己总是处理不好人际关系。

阿扎尔听了德布劳内方才碰到的事，面色罕见得有点难看。德布劳内有些担心地叫他，他才勉强笑了笑：“我确实没想到你会被分到斯莱特林，不过这么看来你的父母之中至少有一个是巫师了。”见德布劳内有些不解，阿扎尔接着说：“你尽量别和他们说你小时候是被麻瓜抚养长大的。不少斯莱特林有血统至上的观念，他们会因此排挤你的。”

德布劳内把早上的困扰他的问题问了出来：“泥巴种，是什么意思？”

阿扎尔面色愠怒：“这是一个很无礼的词，是那些纯血巫师用来侮辱麻瓜家庭出生的巫师的。不过你不用担心，我不相信分院帽会把麻瓜家庭出生的巫师分到斯莱特林。”

德布劳内和阿扎尔在变形课的教室前排找了两个位置坐下，并没有注意到身后学生投过来的怪异眼神。马尔蒂尼教授微笑地说：“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨。”

马尔蒂尼是一个很有魅力的老师，德布劳内可以听见后排的女生在议论他英俊的容貌和优雅的举止。不过变形术是一个非常高深的领域，即使马尔蒂尼能让那些复杂冗长的理论变得不那么让人难以接受，但真正拿起魔杖操练的时候，这些困难都躲不过去了。

德布劳内花了十二分的努力都没能让摆在面前的火柴发生一点变化，这时候阿扎尔突然发出了一声小小的惊呼。德布劳内发现他的火柴其中一段明显泛起了金属的银色。

“令人印象深刻，艾登。”马尔蒂尼不知什么时候站在了阿扎尔身边，阿扎尔抬头露出了他标志性的笑脸，透着点小得意，“格兰芬多加十分。”

随后德布劳内问他是不是在家就偷学了，阿扎尔抓了抓自己软软的头发，回答他：“其实也没有。不过我长期生活在魔法世界，耳濡目染还是有的。凯文这么聪明，很快就会习惯的。”

这一点尚未应验，不过德布劳内发现自己可能有魔药学的天赋。魔药学的教授正是他学院的院长穆里尼奥教授。不过，大部分情况下穆里尼奥总是一副冷淡的样子，仿佛对什么都没有感情似的。

他配的第一幅魔药就呈现出可喜的青蓝色，和书上描写的一模一样。一旁的阿扎尔做的也不错，但颜色稍微深了一些。阿扎尔探头过来惊叹时，吸引了前排同学的注意。穆里尼奥注意到了这边的动静，绷着脸走过来，看到德布劳内的作业时才面色稍缓。

“做的不错，斯莱特林加五分。”他平淡地说完，并未多看德布劳内一眼，倒是看了看阿扎尔的坩埚，评价道：“你的艾草放早了一些。”

德布劳内觉得心中有些烦闷，他觉得自己的院长似乎不怎么喜欢自己。阿扎尔见他心情不好，蹭到他手臂边挨着他，翻出了自己的课表看了看。

“我们下午会有第一节飞行课诶。”阿扎尔试图找些别的话题吸引德布劳内的注意力，“还记得我小时候送你的那个模型吗？你马上也能骑上飞天扫帚啦。你足球踢那么好，魁地奇一定也打得很好。”

阿扎尔说得并没有错，德布劳内是两个学院中少数几个可以一开始就能够很好控制扫帚的人，而他是真正意义上第一次接触这项运动。

“哇，凯文，你真厉害。”阿扎尔看他的眼睛亮亮的，德布劳内觉得自己的脸有些发热。阿扎尔骑得显然是全班最好的，但他之前一直担心德布劳内会摔下去所以围着他转悠，“你多骑一会儿一定能被选入魁地奇队的。”

“你飞得才好呢。”德布劳内对他说，“我打赌你年纪一到就能入选了。”

阿扎尔自信满满地笑起来，连扫帚都抬高了些：“哈哈，我也是这么觉得的！如果我能入选的话，我想做一个追球手，我希望能不断为球队拿分……”话正说着，阿扎尔突然面色一变。德布劳内转头想看看到底发生了什么事，阿扎尔却已经一个俯冲窜过了他的身侧。德布劳内的大脑还没理清事情的头绪，身体已经本能地追着阿扎尔冲了出去。

一切都发生得太快了，一个斯莱特林的女生突然从扫帚上跌落了下来，他身侧的同学的尖叫甚至还卡在嗓子里。阿扎尔俯冲下去的时候正好接住了那个掉落的女生，但因为距离太高，即使他拼命往上抬自己的扫帚，两人坠落的速度还是非常危险。正在阿扎尔打算闭上眼睛和大地亲密接触时，他觉得自己被大力向上一拽，他也因此成功地把扫帚彻底提了起来。

飞行课的老师此时也正好飞到了几人身边。德布劳内还死死拽着阿扎尔背后的袍子，阿扎尔回头看了他一眼，两人面色都有些发白。

那女孩似乎终于回过神来，后怕地大哭起来。飞行课的老师吹了一声哨让所有学生回到地面上，她回头看着德布劳内和阿扎尔，说：“太感谢你们两个了，我先带这可怜的孩子去吃一点镇定剂。”她又转向班里严厉地说道：“今天先下课！如果让我看到天上有一把扫帚，我会立刻把他送到你们的院长那里。”

阿扎尔和德布劳内跟着大家放好了扫帚，沉默地走在回城堡的路上。

德布劳内走得有些快，阿扎尔几乎要小跑才能跟上他。阿扎尔偷偷瞥了一眼德布劳内的脸色，小心翼翼地去拉他的袍子，哀求道：“凯文，你走慢一些。”

德布劳内突然停下脚步，转过身推了一把阿扎尔，语气激烈地说：“你现在觉得我走得快？你当时飞出去的时候怎么不想想自己有多快？”

阿扎尔踉跄了一下，虽然觉得有些理亏，但还是忍不住回嘴道：“但是，换了你看到那女孩掉下来一定也会去救的吧。凯文刚才不也冲出去了吗？”

德布劳内正要吼回去，一个低沉的声音插了进来。

“好了好了，德布劳内先生，既然现在没事就不要再责怪阿扎尔先生了。”马尔蒂尼从城堡里走出来，揉了揉阿扎尔的头发，“方才我在会议室都看到了，你们做得很好。我很久没看到一年级新生能作出这么漂亮的俯冲了。”

阿扎尔立刻高兴了起来，德布劳内却还是面色不太好地看着阿扎尔一言不发。

马尔蒂尼见状，清了清嗓子，对阿扎尔正色道：“不过这么危险的事情不许再做了！空手去接一个加速坠落的人，太胡闹了！要不是德布劳内先生拉了你一把，你和那个可怜的姑娘都得去医院了！”

阿扎尔挨了一顿训，可怜兮兮地垂下头。德布劳内的脸色这才稍微缓和了一些。

“德布劳内先生，这是你第一次飞吗？”马尔蒂尼问德布劳内。

“是的，教授。”德布劳内回答。

“你非常有天赋。我方才和穆里尼奥教授说了这事儿，不过他似乎觉得一年级新生不该掺和他们不该参与的事情。”马尔蒂尼耸耸肩，“不过我相信，明年你如果参加选拔，一定能够入选斯莱特林的球队的。好了，今天天气这么好，出去玩儿吧。”

随后他把手搭在阿扎尔肩膀上，“艾登，跟我来。”

阿扎尔跟着马尔蒂尼走了一条他并不熟悉的路，他忍不住开口：“教授，你要带我去哪儿？”

马尔蒂尼却答非所问：“我还是学生的时候，是格兰芬多的击球手。那时候格兰芬多的魁地奇特别强，其他三个学院几乎没法与我们对抗。直到我毕业前，拉文克劳迎来了他们历史上最出色的守门员。”

阿扎尔好奇的问：“是谁？”

马尔蒂尼嘴角翘了起来：“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。你应该知道他。”

阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛。马尔蒂尼现任当家对圣芒戈首席治疗师青睐有加早就不是什么秘密了，不过阿扎尔还是第一次听说内斯塔魁地奇打得这么棒。

马尔蒂尼继续说：“不过这几年格兰芬多的魁地奇水平下降得有些厉害。我这口气也是憋了很久了。”

两人这时候也到达了目的地。马尔蒂尼推开了一扇门，屋子里几个年长的格兰芬多学生转头看了过来。

“嗨，小伙子们。”马尔蒂尼笑着说：“我给你们找到了一个候补找球手。”

“所以，你算是入队了？”德布劳内放下书本看向阿扎尔。

阿扎尔点头，说：“算是吧，我得参加他们的训练，不过现在算是替补。我们的找球手已经七年级了，他们大概打算明年扶正我吧。”

德布劳内看着阿扎尔得意翘起的嘴角，也不自觉笑了起来：“恭喜了，艾登。我就说你一定能入选的。”

“哈哈，我知道这一定会发生，不过没想到这么早就发生了。”阿扎尔对德布劳内吐了一下舌头，“听说去年你们斯莱特林很嚣张嘛，今年不会让你们继续嚣张下去了。”

“哦，那可未必。”德布劳内看着不怎么在意，又举起书本看了起来，“听说去年我们可是领先了你们400分，即使你抓住了金色飞贼也没什么用。”

阿扎尔气得扑到他身上去捂他的嘴，德布劳内忍不住笑了起来。他一把抱住阿扎尔，两个人滚到了一起，手上的书啪地掉到了地上。阿扎尔的注意力被吸引了过去，他探出手看了一眼书名，惊讶地问：“《魔法药剂与药水》？你已经看到这么后面了吗？”

“是啊，我对觉得魔药学还挺有趣的。”德布劳内说，“虽然我觉得穆里尼奥教授似乎不怎么喜欢我。”

阿扎尔也沉默了。就在今天上午，他们上了第二节魔药课。德布劳内的药剂依然非常完美，穆里尼奥却除了给斯莱特林加了五分之外再没有和德布劳内说一句话。事到如今阿扎尔也说不出什么让德布劳内不要多想的话去安慰他，只好不发一言往对方怀里钻了钻。

德布劳内拍了拍阿扎尔的脑袋，轻声说：“没事，我知道我自己要做什么。我不需要别人指点我的人生。”

德布劳内确实没有说谎。崭新的魔法世界对德布劳内这样的新生来说时时刻刻都是有惊喜的，他很快就把这点不愉快翻了过去。他穿梭在城堡变幻莫测的走廊间，壁画中的一些人会友好地对他微笑。他的成绩很不错，在课堂上为斯莱特林赢了不少分。不过他还是很少斯莱特林的人待在一起，课余的时间他会一个人去图书馆看书。

阿扎尔的人缘依旧是好到不可思议，德布劳内有时会在课间偶遇他。那时候他总是被一群格兰芬多簇拥在中间，因为个子小的缘故，德布劳内只能看看到他卷卷的头发。不过我也并不羡慕他们，德布劳内对自己说，因为艾登会单独来找自己。单独的，只有他们两个人。

他们经常并肩坐在湖边的树下。德布劳内会去看阿扎尔的作业，阿扎尔则靠在他身上嘀咕着最近发生的事。微风轻轻吹起两个小男孩的头发，时光就这么静悄悄流淌过去，红叶换作银妆，又悄悄抽出新芽。

在迎来期末考试前，阿扎尔将面临自己的第一次魁地奇比赛首发。七年级的学生们忙着准备N.E.W.T考试，阿扎尔临危受命担任格兰芬多的找球手对阵斯莱特林。赛前的那个礼拜，德布劳内明显感觉阿扎尔的话变少了。比赛当日，德布劳内天还没亮就醒了。他最后还是向自己的担心屈服了，早早地来到格兰芬多休息室门口等着。

“凯文？你怎么来了？”跟着学长钻出休息室的阿扎尔惊喜地看着他，并未注意身边两个学长不怎么好看的脸色。

德布劳内是绝对说不出什么“我有些担心你”这样的话的。他只抱着胳膊对阿扎尔道：“别紧张，祝你好运。”

“如果你们斯莱特林的学生不给艾登喝倒彩，我想他会好受得多。”一个年长的格兰芬多学生嘲讽地说。

阿扎尔恼怒地制止了他，见那个格兰芬多学生抬起双手致歉，才转过身一把抱住德布劳内，说：“谢谢你，凯文，我感觉好多了。不过你快些回去吧，不然你们同学要生气了。”

阿扎尔说的是对的。德布劳内回到斯莱特林桌上吃早饭时，他的室友阴阳怪气地说：“我早上没见你在床上。去找你格兰芬多的小相好了？”

德布劳内并不理他，那斯莱特林气得冷笑一声：“他可是格兰芬多的找球手，你是不是恨不得穿着格兰芬多的衣服给他加油？”

德布劳内抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，嘴角似乎也噙着冷笑，依然不发一言。

那学生气得涨红了脸，像是恨不得对他施咒似的。但他最终还是没这个胆量，只好带着身边三两个同学离开了礼堂，留德布劳内一个人坐在斯莱特林空空荡荡的桌子前吃早餐。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间的气氛剑拔弩张。斯莱特林甚至编了一首歌嘲笑他们不得不用一个一年级新生当找球手。德布劳内原本站在最后一排，在斯莱特林学生疯狂嘘跨上扫帚的阿扎尔时，他面色涨红地挤到最前面。

他想，这样的话，一会儿阿扎尔飞过斯莱特林看台的时候，至少能看见有一个人在为他加油。

阿扎尔飞得非常好。他的个子很小，他也很好地发挥了这个优势，全场乱飞的鬼飞球几乎没有对他造成困扰。他不断地在空中窜来窜去，德布劳内不知道这是他寻找金色飞贼的策略还是只是故意捣乱。不过他确实好几次干扰到了斯莱特林的追求手，比赛过去了半个小时斯莱特林居然只进了一球。斯莱特林的击球手气愤地冲着他打出一个鬼飞球，阿扎尔却一个变向轻松地避开了。

其他学院的学生正为阿扎尔灵活的变向喝彩，却见他突然在空中转了90度俯冲下去。大家的惊呼刚刚响起，终场的哨声就吹响了。

阿扎尔因为冲得太快滚到了地上，此时也不顾自己身上沾满了稻草，举着金色飞贼就往格兰芬多的看台跑。不过他那双小短腿和天上飞的扫帚还是没办法比的，没跑几步就被其他队员压倒在地上。格兰芬多之前已经领先了斯莱特林不少分，再加上这一百五十分已经反追了斯莱特林拿下了魁地奇杯。看台上的格兰芬多们也纷纷跳下场去拥抱自己的英雄们，阿扎尔小小的个子很快就被埋得完全看不见了。德布劳内忍不住笑了笑，一个人离开了场地。

反正晚上阿扎尔还是会来单独找他的不是吗？他甚至还带来了白天捉住的金色飞贼，不过没敢把奖杯一起抱来。

德布劳内抓着那只恹恹的金色飞贼，笑着推了一把还满脸兴奋的阿扎尔，佯装生气道：“行了，你竟敢在一个斯莱特林面前这么炫耀？”

阿扎尔却哈哈笑着抱他。他大概是被学长学姐们灌了些酒，说话的时候带着些软糯的尾音：“我知道你肯定为我开心，是不是？”

德布劳内看着阿扎尔红扑扑的脸，再也绷不住脸。他一把将几乎挂在自己身上的阿扎尔压到一边，威胁道：“你等我明年入队了好好教训你。”

还没说完，两个小孩就笑作一团，金色飞贼悄悄从德布劳内的手指间溜出来，收起了自己那双薄翼。

对于阿扎尔和德布劳内来说，期末考试显然不是什么难事，阿扎尔甚至在复习期间因为没有作业想约德布劳内溜出去玩。德布劳内忍不住教训他，无论如何都不能掉以轻心，毕竟他们谁都没经历过霍格沃茨的期末考试。

“如果成绩很好的话，为什么还要更高呢？”阿扎尔嘟着嘴抗议。德布劳内总是对他没有办法，最后阿扎尔成功地把德布劳内拖到了湖边玩魁地奇。

不过考试结束后，德布劳内看着阿扎尔那张写满A的成绩单也说不出什么话来。

两个人坐着列车回比利时的时候，德布劳内见到了阿扎尔的父亲和弟弟。阿扎尔的弟弟长得很像他的父亲，德布劳内猜测阿扎尔可能更像他的母亲。阿扎尔的弟弟似乎很喜欢他，一见到阿扎尔就黏了过去。阿扎尔搂住自己的弟弟，回过头笑嘻嘻地对德布劳内说：“凯文，我们三个月后见啦。”

初夏的阳光落在阿扎尔的眼底。德布劳内想，分院帽至少有一点是没有弄错的。

他确实很喜欢绿色。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

德布劳内没有想到，二年级的他再也没办法和一年级那样平静的生活了。去霍格沃茨的列车上，他和上次一样去找阿扎尔。阿扎尔却不再是一个人了。几个格兰芬多的学生和他有说有笑地坐在一个车厢里，其中一个年长一些的男生还亲昵地搂着阿扎尔的脖子。

德布劳内正在犹豫，阿扎尔已经看见了他，开心地拉开车厢门让他进来。几位格兰芬多的学生也没说什么，只是默默地在阿扎尔的身边让出了一个空位。

斯莱特林学生与德布劳内的关系似乎在看见他和一群格兰芬多结伴下火车的时候瞬间恶化了。德布劳内走到斯莱特林的长桌前时，他的室友大声问他为什么不滚去格兰芬多的桌子。他本想和上学年一样不理这些无聊的挑衅，却发现他们并不打算放过自己。

“别坐我边上。”一个斯莱特林不让他坐下，“你这个叛徒。”

连着好几个人都这样，德布劳内的脾气一下子上来了。他本就不是什么好好先生，也不管还在新生宴上，当场就发作了。

阿扎尔在最远的格兰芬多长桌都听见了动静。他的好友赶紧把他摁在座位上，不让他跑去斯莱特林那边。

穆里尼奥显然也被惊动了，皱着眉头走下来，严厉地问：“怎么回事，德布劳内先生？”

德布劳内显然被穆里尼奥劈头盖脸就质问自己的做法激怒了。他指着那几个一脸看戏表情的斯莱特林学生说：“教授，他们不让我坐下。”

穆里尼奥厉声说：“他们不让你坐，你不会换个位子吗？”

那几个斯莱特林的学生嗤嗤笑开，德布劳内不敢相信地说：“这是我的错吗？”

穆里尼奥冷淡地说：“我不在乎这是谁的问题。你若是再敢让别的学院的学生看笑话，你就不用上今年的课了。”

德布劳内的脸涨得通红，大脑嗡嗡作响。

“何塞，快让他坐下吧。我一会儿要去领新生了。”马尔蒂尼不知什么时候走到了两人身后身后，低沉的声音让德布劳内稍微冷静了一些：“跟我来吧，德布劳内先生。”

马尔蒂尼将手搭在德布劳内的肩膀上，领着他在斯莱特林桌子的最前端坐下。身边的那位斯莱特林男孩撇了撇嘴，却没再说什么了。

德布劳内新生宴后被一个斯莱特林女生叫住了。德布劳内见她有些眼熟，看了一眼远处等他的阿扎尔，还是停住了脚步：“什么事？我朋友在等我。”

那个女生犹豫了一下，小声说：“凯文，我想刚才他们或许对你有什么误会。我很抱歉。我想如果你少和格兰芬多的人来往，他们会理解你的。”

德布劳内有些想起来了，这是去年阿扎尔在飞行课上救下的女孩。

德布劳内抱起手臂，冷淡地说：“艾登去年救了你，你却在这里挑拨我远离他。”

那女生面色有些发白，德布劳内却不再理她，大步走向担心地看着这边的阿扎尔。

“凯文，你们吵架了？”阿扎尔小声问。

德布劳内摇头，并不想多说。

阿扎尔自然知道他在为什么生闷气，只好转移话题说：“你想去厨房吃点东西吗？刚才的宴会上你几乎什么都没吃。”

德布劳内见阿扎尔皱着眉头的样子，心中的烦闷稍微减轻了些。他点点头，打趣他说：“你怎么会知道厨房在哪儿？你是不是总是去偷东西吃？”

“怎么能叫偷吃呢？凯文你平时总窝在图书馆，应该多在城堡里逛逛的。”阿扎尔见德布劳内心情好一些了，语气也轻快了不少：“我猜你还没见过家养小精灵吧。”

德布劳内还没来得及问，他们就已经来到厨房了。几只窜到他们面前的家养小精灵回答了德布劳内想问的所有问题。

“艾登•阿扎尔，”一只小精灵尖声说到，德布劳内听出了其中兴奋的味道，”还有他的朋友凯文•德布劳内！有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

“等等…你怎么知道我叫什么名字？”德布劳内愣住。

“不要小瞧小精灵的魔法，凯文。”阿扎尔一屁股坐上小桌台，笑嘻嘻地和他说：“快吃些东西吧。”

等德布劳内开始切自己盘子里的牛排时，阿扎尔开口说：“也许对你来说有个好消息。”

德布劳内抬眼瞧他。

“二年级开始我们每周会有一节决斗教学。以往都是穆里尼奥教授教的，马尔蒂尼教授则是助教。”阿扎尔说，“不知什么原因，听说这学期穆里尼奥不再教这门课了。马尔蒂尼会担任这门课的教授，而他把内斯塔从圣芒戈找回来帮他。”

德布劳内舒了一口气：“这确实是个好消息。”

“所以他一直没有在画片上出现过吗？”阿扎尔眨眨眼睛，笑道，“不然你不该是这个反应。”

确实。那张巧克力蛙里的画片就放在他桌子的第一格抽屉，而那里始终空空荡荡，没有人影。

“刚才我们那边传出这个消息的时候，大家都激动坏了。”阿扎尔说，“然后整个晚餐大家都在讨论内斯塔到底有没有媚娃血统。”

见德布劳内露出了困惑的表情，阿扎尔冲他眨眨眼睛，露出一个坏笑：“你就等着周五见他真人吧。我也一直亲眼见他一次呢。”

德布劳内回宿舍后举着那张内斯塔的画片盯了一个小时，上面还是什么都没有。第二天他按捺不住好奇去图书馆里查了查媚娃到底是个什么东西。看完书上的解释，德布劳内觉得阿扎尔似乎也挺符合这个描述的，不然他怎么怎么能这么轻易地获得所有人的宠爱呢？

不过这个念头在他看到内斯塔本人那一刻就立刻消失得无影无踪了。大约二年级的学生们都或多或少听说了内斯塔要来当助教的传言，礼堂里早早地就挤满了人。德布劳内敢说，他从没在任何一节课上——哪怕是他们来霍格沃茨的第一节课——见过这么高的热情度。

在礼堂大门打开，跟在马尔蒂尼身侧的修长男人出现在大家眼前时，仿佛整个礼堂的人都屏住了呼吸。

德布劳内觉得自己的大脑有几秒是空白的。他从没见过这么好看的男人，即使是麻瓜世界里最炙手可热的男影星，大概也比不过他。他不由得回过头看了一眼站在他身边的阿扎尔，却见对方正一瞬不瞬地盯着自己。

“我就知道你会看傻眼。”阿扎尔凑近德布劳内小声调侃。

德布劳内盯着近在阿扎尔咫尺的绿眼睛，脸慢慢变红了。

马尔蒂尼似乎对这个场景习以为常，甚至有些乐在其中。直到内斯塔有些不自在地往他身后躲了躲——这当然是徒劳无功的，他们站的讲台处于礼堂的正中，无论他怎么躲都会暴露在大家的视线之下——马尔蒂尼才笑着拍拍手，试图把学生们的目光拉回来。

“各位同学，你们再这么盯着我的助教看，他就要逃走了。”台下发出一阵笑声，内斯塔似乎不习惯站在这么引人注目的地方，不断理着自己耳边的头发。如果不是他做这个动作本身就非常好看，或许他这个试图遮脸的动作会起点效果。

在听马尔蒂尼讲了一些巫师决斗的起源和规则后，他们终于开始学习了第一个真正意义上的用于战斗的咒语。

“缴械咒——这是最简单，却最有效的战斗咒语。”马尔蒂尼说着，走到了讲台的另一端：“接下来桑德罗会为你们演示这个咒语。”

内斯塔愣了愣，显然他以为他才是被施咒的那一个。不过他马上掩饰好情绪，举起了魔杖。

“大家注意看桑德罗的发音和动作。来吧，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼说。

“除你武器。”内斯塔清晰地念出了咒语。一束红光一瞬间击中了马尔蒂尼，他手中的魔杖脱手飞出，人也跟着踉跄了几步。

内斯塔伸出了另一只手，接住了向他飞来的魔杖。

“我打赌，他根本不需要缴械咒就能让被人心甘情愿交出魔杖。”阿扎尔小声说。

马尔蒂尼仪态未失，仿佛被击飞魔杖的那个人并不是他。他微笑着接过内斯塔手上的魔杖，对目不转睛地盯着台上（大概盯着内斯塔的更多些吧）的同学说：“我想大家刚才都看得很仔细了。”台下传来一阵笑声，“桑德罗的吐字比较平稳，初学者应当大声喊出这个句子。各位尝试一下吧。”

一时间礼堂内“除你武器”的喊声此起彼伏。德布劳内和阿扎尔面对面站好，却谁也没有念咒。最后阿扎尔笑了：“凯文，你先来吧。”

德布劳内点点头，举起魔杖喊道：“除你武器！”

阿扎尔被红光击中，只觉得魔杖被什么扯了一下，却并没有脱手。

“你喊得不够坚定，德布劳内先生。”马尔蒂尼不知何时站在了他们身侧，说：“你念出这个咒语的时候，应当是全神贯注要夺取对方魔杖的，一丝一毫犹豫都会影响效果。艾登，你来试试。”

阿扎尔看向德布劳内，金发的男孩抿着嘴，眼底里满是不甘，于是他说：“让凯文再来一次吧。”

马尔蒂尼点头，目光落回了德布劳内身上。

德布劳内沉默地看了阿扎尔一会儿，又一次举起了魔杖。

“除你武器！”德布劳内喊得更大声了一些。这一次阿扎尔被击倒在地上，手上的魔杖也飞了出去。

“漂亮！斯莱特林加十分！”马尔蒂尼鼓掌，所有人的目光集中过来，“德布劳内先生已经成功了。”

德布劳内急急跑过去扶起了阿扎尔，担心地看他。阿扎尔却拍拍自己的小屁股，开开心心地接过德布劳内递来的魔杖，对他露出了一个笑容。

后来德布劳内问过阿扎尔为什么那天不对他念缴械咒。

“我这么厉害肯定一下就学会啦。”那时候的阿扎尔窝在沙发上，身体与背后的阳光仿佛融为了一体，“我看穆里尼奥教授少给你加了这么多分，就让马尔蒂尼教授帮你加加回来喽。”

对德布劳内来说，还有另一件很重要的事情。

斯莱特林魁地奇队的选拔快要开始了。开学的前几周德布劳内甚至主动找了阿扎尔陪他练习。阿扎尔自然是满口答应，还把自己的扫帚借给他练习。

“扫帚是认人哒。”阿扎尔摇头晃脑地和他说，“我的扫帚听我的话，知道凯文是我的好朋友，所以也会听凯文的话。”

德布劳内也懒得去计较这话到底是真是假，只笑着揉他的脑袋。

阿扎尔则嘻嘻笑着往他怀里钻，一边问：“你想竞争什么位置呀？”

“找球手吧。”德布劳内说。

按照阿扎尔的话说，德布劳内已经完全达到了正式队员的水平——无论什么位置。不过在德布劳内正式参加选拔的当天早上，他显得非常不安。

“Eden，你没胃口？”阿扎尔已经低着头搅拌土豆泥至少三分钟了，德布劳内忍不住开口。

换在平时，阿扎尔大概会揪着德布劳难得主动关心他开玩笑。不过今天他只是摇摇头，反常地一言不发。

德布劳内愈发觉得担心，放下勺子：“你身体不舒服？”

阿扎尔却看向德布劳内的手：“你该多吃些，一会儿你要参加选拔了。”

德布劳内这才意识到阿扎尔在忧心他的选拔赛，不由露出一个微笑：“我自己心中有数。倒是你，你这样我也吃不下东西。”

阿扎尔这才往嘴里扒了几口食物，眉头却一直紧紧皱着。

“凯文，我想我还是别去魁地奇球场了。”阿扎尔突然开口，德布劳内发现这是今天他第一次主动和自己说话，“你的同学本身就反感你和我走得近，而我又是格兰芬多的找球手。”

德布劳内皱着眉头，说：“你觉得我会在意这个？”

阿扎尔低着头说：“我知道钟楼的四楼可以很好的看见球场，虽然距离有些远，不过我还是能一眼认出你…”

“艾登•阿扎尔！”德布劳内重重地放下勺子，声音里带上点怒意，“本来魁地奇选拔就是公开的。别的学院的人可以来，为什么你不能来？昨天你不是刚带我去了格兰芬多的选拔吗？”

阿扎尔似乎小声嘟囔了什么，但他抬眼看见德布劳内紧绷着的脸，还是妥协了：“好吧，我会尽量隐蔽一些。”

阿扎尔的担心还是应验了。他刚在看台上坐下——德布劳内原本想让他坐在第一排，但他坚持坐在后面一点——另一个参加选拔的三年级生就对德布劳内开口了：“泥巴种，带着你的格兰芬多滚出去！”

斯莱特林的魁地奇队长敏感地往看台扫了一眼。阿扎尔戴了一顶黑帽子缩在角落里，他并没有认出来。

“有格兰芬多？”队长皱起眉头，“让他出去，德布劳内。不然你就不用飞了。”

德布劳内狠狠瞪了那个多嘴的斯莱特林一眼，和队长解释道：“他是我的朋友。据我所知，魁地奇选拔是开放的，我昨天也去看了格兰芬多的选拔赛。”

那个三年级生冷笑一声：“可你的这位朋友不但是个格兰芬多，还是格兰芬多的找球手呢。” 

这下斯莱特林的队长也生气了，他伸手推了一把德布劳内。“让他滚出去！”

阿扎尔见状一下站了起来，心中暗道不好。他本想偷偷溜出去，却见远处几人扭打在一起，赶快跳下看台往场内跑去。

“盔甲护身！”阿扎尔大喊，将德布劳内和那些人分开。

斯莱特林的队长见阿扎尔跑过来，面色更黑了。他指着阿扎尔对德布劳内喊：“现在这里我做主，他必须离开！”

德布劳内气得满脸通红，阿扎尔却把他拦在身后，不让他上前。

“我会离开的，不好意思。”阿扎尔转身对德布劳内说，“凯文，凯文！Kev，我会看你比赛的，别和你队友起冲突。你一定可以的。”

他抱了抱德布劳内，他软软的触感让德布劳内冷静了一些。他蹭了一下阿扎尔的额头，算是默认了他的提议。

阿扎尔后来就在钟塔的四层的阳台上看了他们的选拔。德布劳内飞得很好，阿扎尔觉得他毋庸置疑是这一批参加选拔的人中最为出类拔萃的一个。当德布劳内换好衣服走出魁地奇场时，阿扎尔就和一只小兔子似的撞到了他的怀里。

德布劳内显然也觉得自己飞得不错，此时的心情很好，面色红扑扑的。阿扎尔的夸奖显然让德布劳内更加愉快，甚至晚餐时阿扎尔去拿第二块蛋糕时他都没说什么——以往他是绝对禁止他吃两份甜食的。

所以第二天落选的消息就如同一盆冷水一样将两个人浇了一个透心凉。德布劳内教室外面拦住了穆里尼奥，阿扎尔惴惴不安地跟着一边。

穆里尼奥依旧是吝啬于给德布劳内一个微笑。他居高临下地望着德布劳内，语气冷淡地问：“德布劳内先生，有什么事吗？”

“教授，你昨天明明都看到了，马丁的俯冲比我多了整整一个身位！”马丁是被录取的那位斯莱特林，“为什么我会落选？”

穆里尼奥眸子里一点感情都没有：“德布劳内先生，一个球队是一个整体。即使你在技巧上略胜其他人一筹，我依然不认为你适合这个体系。”

德布劳内的手无意识地攥紧，整个人无意识地在发抖。阿扎尔似乎在和穆里尼奥在说话，穆里尼奥似乎也回答了什么，但他的大脑已经无法接受这一切了。九月底明明还是金秋时节，他却仿佛处于冰雪暴的中心一般通体冰凉。

最后是阿扎尔手心的温度唤回了他的意识。这个绿眼睛男孩担心地将自己的左手掌心贴在德布劳内苍白的脸上，右手则试探着去握德布劳内微微发抖的手。

“……天呐，凯文你的手怎么这么冷？要去医院拿一些巧克力吗？”

德布劳内的目光慢慢聚焦在阿扎尔担心的面庞上。穆里尼奥已经走远了，地窖外的走道空空荡荡的，只有阿扎尔陪着他。

“为什么会这样？”德布劳内开口，他的声音哑的不像话。阿扎尔没办法回答他，他一样不明白为什么德布劳内会遇到这一切。德布劳内未知的血统，和格兰芬多的亲近，无疑都是阻碍他融入斯莱特林的原因，而他无力改变任何一点。他只能沉默地搂住德布劳内，希望用自己的拥抱让自己的好朋友好受一些。如果他此时此刻感受到自己颈间有什么冰凉的触感，他也绝对不会宣之于口。

“我想查查我父母的事。”德布劳内终于说话了，他的声音有些颤抖。

“你打算去哪里找？”阿扎尔问，“你家里人曾经提起过你父母的事吗？”

“没有，他们似乎和我的父母并不熟。我记不清小时候的事情了，我想我就是那个时候失去他们的。”德布劳内冷静得有些让人害怕。

“也许你可以写信问问他们？”阿扎尔提议。

德布劳内摇头：“他们显然不知道魔法世界的事情。”说着他轻轻推开阿扎尔，擦着他的肩膀往楼上走去，“我打算去图书馆找找。”

阿扎尔跟在他身后问：“这你怎么找？万一你爸爸妈妈不在霍格沃茨读书呢？而且霍格沃茨也未必能记录所有学生的信息啊？”

德布劳内停下脚步，回头看阿扎尔。金色的阳光从楼梯转角的小窗口照射进来，散开在德布劳内的金发上，衬着他冰蓝色的眸子于阿扎尔的记忆中呈现出光怪陆离的色彩。十三岁的阿扎尔并不能理解十三岁的德布劳内此时此刻的眼神，但他不由自主地想起了他与德布劳内第一次相遇时他望向自己的蓝眼睛。

“我帮你吧。”阿扎尔听见自己改口了，“我去找找有没有什么魔咒能用。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

德布劳内的二年级几乎是在图书馆度过的。他几乎不出现在斯莱特林的休息室，在宿舍里也更加沉默寡言。不过他在图书馆学习的时候，认识了几位拉文克劳的学生，不至于和从前那样大部分时间只能孤零零呆着。毕竟阿扎尔没办法每天陪他一起泡在图书馆里，他的生活有格兰芬多的朋友，有魁地奇，还有城堡外金色的阳光。不过无论发生什么，他每周都会找到在图书馆某个角落坐着的德布劳内说一些话。阿扎尔花了两周的时间从厚厚的魔咒课本中找出了一个搜索魔咒，每天晚上抱一大撂几十年前的报纸回去查阅。可惜一直到他们升上了三年级，他也从未见到过一次“德布劳内”这个姓氏。

德布劳内也一样。他几乎一字一句读着那本著名的《霍格沃茨一段校史》，却连自己家族的一点蛛丝马迹都没找到。他本以为他的生活就会这么平淡地度过，阿扎尔却在十月到来的时候表现得异常兴奋。

“如果我没有记错的话，第一场魁地奇比赛是在十一月份。”德布劳内打趣他，“况且你从来没在比赛前紧张过。”

阿扎尔似乎花了几秒钟才理解为什么德布劳内会提到魁地奇。他一脸不可置信地看着德布劳内说：“才不是因为魁地奇！说真的，你一点不想去霍格莫德村吗？”

德布劳内这才想起来暑假里寄到他家中的那封信上似乎提到过这个巫师村。他在查阅他父母的时候多次看见过这个名字，似乎每个巫师在自己的学生时代都非常向往这个地方。

“那里很有趣吗？”德布劳内问。

“当然啦！我听说那里有最棒的糖果屋和黄油啤酒。”阿扎尔露出向往的表情，“而且……”

他突然停了下来，德布劳内发现他的耳朵尖有些泛红了。阿扎尔亮闪闪的眼睛让德布劳内也不由对霍格莫德村之行期待了起来，即使他对糖果和黄油啤酒都不是很感兴趣。

在大家去霍格莫德村的上午，德布劳内甚至提早了一个小时睁开了眼睛。他把多出来的时间都用在了挑选衣服和打理头发上，这毕竟是他与阿扎尔重逢之后第一次单独出去玩儿。最后他给自己搭配了一件银色的斗篷，并用发胶固定出了一个不错的发型。

阿扎尔在搭配衣服上并没有他对于魔咒和魁地奇的灵感，德布劳内甚至认为如果穿搭是一门课的话，阿扎尔可能会拿到霍格沃茨成绩单上的第一个“B”。阿扎尔对此显然也很有自知之明，这天他和往常一样穿着绣着格兰芬多徽章的巫师袍。大约是为了御寒，他带上了一条红金相间的围巾，和德布劳内的银色斗篷意外地相配。

两人好不容易排完了长长的队，阿扎尔立刻拉着德布劳内直奔蜜蜂公爵。德布劳内在看到店中眼花缭乱的糖果时，也不由惊叹出声。

阿扎尔兴奋得在店里乱转，不一会儿怀里就抱了一大堆五颜六色的糖果，嘴里鼓鼓的不知在吃些什么。德布劳内正想开口提醒他少吃一些，嘴里就被塞了一块酒心巧克力。满腹的话被堵死了，德布劳内只好伸出手扶住阿扎尔的后颈把他固定在自己的怀里，防止这个小个子被店里的人流冲散了。

“不行，桑德罗，不能再买了。”

两人听到了熟悉的声音，回头正好看见马尔蒂尼和内斯塔站在角落的橱窗前。

内斯塔低着头嘀嘀咕咕说了一大串，马尔蒂尼站在一边含笑看着他，却依然坚定地说：“不行，你巧克力吃得太多了。”

随后他强硬地把内斯塔手上的那盒巧克力放回了橱窗里，一把揽住内斯塔的肩膀就把他往柜台前带。马尔蒂尼发现了德布劳内和阿扎尔，他的目光短暂地在德布劳内搭在阿扎尔背部的手上停留了一会儿，在他不好意思地想要放下去前对他眨眨眼：“祝你们度过美好的一天，孩子们。”

“他们是一对吗？”两人提着大包小包（虽然几乎都是阿扎尔买的）走出店时，德布劳内小声问。

阿扎尔摇摇头，说：“我没有听说过。不过马尔蒂尼教授宠爱内斯塔先生早就不是什么秘密啦，内斯塔也经常被拍到出入马尔蒂尼的别墅。诶，又看到他们了。”

德布劳内顺着阿扎尔的眼神看去，只见马尔蒂尼和内斯塔站在街边和一个穿着黑色风衣的男人说话，两个人的面色都不是很好。德布劳内和阿扎尔对视一眼，悄悄地走近了些。

“太荒谬了。”马尔蒂尼沉着脸，和方才在蜜蜂公爵里的样子判若两人，“我绝对不会允许那些东西靠近校园。”

“现在是非常时期，马尔蒂尼先生。”那个男人似乎也有些生气，声音有些高：“况且你和内斯塔先生都在霍格沃茨，能出什么事呢？”

“出事的代价没人能承受。”内斯塔激动地说，差点冲上去揪住那人的衣领。德布劳内和阿扎尔从未见过他这么冲动的样子，“我和保罗不能解决所有问题。”

“这是上面的命令，内斯塔先生。”黑风衣的男人说，“我只是过来通知你们一下。十一月份它们就会过来，祝你们好运。”

内斯塔似乎还想说什么，马尔蒂尼却揽住了他的肩膀，这成功地让他安静了下来。两人目送风衣男消失在街角后，也并肩离开了霍格莫德村，往城堡的方向走去。

德布劳内和阿扎尔相互看了看，从对方的眼睛里读出了相同的疑惑。

“我是第一次见到内斯塔先生发火的样子。”最终阿扎尔选择了一个最适合讨论的话题，“虽然这丝毫不影响他的美貌。”

德布劳内点点头表示赞同：“我很在意是什么事情能让他们两个都这么生气？”

阿扎尔撇撇嘴：“我也猜不到，不过大概下个月我们就能知道了。”他跳了起来，欢快地说，“无论如何，这和今天的我们都没有关系。来，我带你去个好地方。”

阿扎尔带着德布劳内来到了一个小巧的咖啡馆，德布劳内在推开旋转门的时候就喜欢上了这个地方。相比起蜜蜂公爵和三把扫帚，这家咖啡店的客人并不算多，德布劳内甚至找到了一个窗边的位置。他在柔软的沙发里选了一个舒服的坐姿，眯着眼看见阿扎尔坐在对面的沙发上。

德布劳内这才想起到阿扎尔已经很久没有开口说话了，他深色的卷发在午后的阳光中泛起了些温柔的金色，平时总是笑嘻嘻的脸上却没了表情，长长的睫毛恰到好处地掩盖住了他绿色瞳仁。德布劳内立刻意识到了这一刻的不同寻常，他坐直了身子环顾四周，发现这家精致的咖啡厅内落座的都是一对一对的小情侣，放在两人中间的花瓶内插着的也是含蓄青涩的粉色蔷薇。

德布劳内觉得自己面颊一下热了起来，阿扎尔白皙娇小的双手还好巧不巧地放在他面前不到一英尺的地方。他觉得自己的心跳声似乎太大了些，他的余光看见邻桌的那个男生隔着玫瑰花吻住了对面的金发女孩。

阿扎尔似乎也注意到了，他的指尖微微动了一下。这个动作触动了德布劳内一直紧绷着的某根神经，他的手臂先于他的大脑运作起来。等他反应过来的时候，阿扎尔的指尖已经在他的掌心里了。

艾登的手指真的很软。这是德布劳内空空荡荡的大脑里唯一的想法，他觉得这太不妙了，他一直以为自己是一个很清醒的人，而现在他的世界仿佛只剩下掌心那一点柔软的触感。

掌心的手指微微一动，德布劳内条件反射地放松了力道。他心中暗暗责怪自己的懦弱，抬眼望向阿扎尔的那一刻整个人又放松了下来。男孩的绿眼睛笑盈盈地看着他，他在对方的眸子里看见了自己小心翼翼的表情。

这可真有点怂——德布劳内心想——不过艾登的手及时翻转过来勾住了他差点逃开的手指，所以什么关系呢？

十四岁的少年们只需要勾住手指就足以让彼此满心欢喜。他们的眼底装满了晴朗的天空，漫天的星辰和所爱之人灿烂的笑脸，即使是英国阴下来的天也不能遮挡住他们所见的光彩。

阿扎尔自霍格莫德之行后几乎每时每刻都想粘着德布劳内。绿眼睛的男孩是撒娇的一把好手，经常撅着嘴巴就想要钻到德布劳内怀里。德布劳内也无法拒绝他，谁能拒绝一个眨巴着眼睛的阿扎尔呢？

德布劳内本以为这样的日子已经不能再好了，阿扎尔仿佛带着满身阳光，驱散了他在霍格沃茨的所有阴郁。直到刚刚步入十一月的时候，斯莱特林的魁地奇队长在长桌上找到了他。

“我们的找球手在训练的时候受伤了。”队长说，“事发突然，我们需要你在下周对阵格兰芬多的比赛上替补出场。”

阿扎尔听说了这件事，开心地挂在了德布劳内身上：“太棒了，Kev。你会征服所有人的！”

德布劳内兜着他翻倒在沙发上，笑出一口白牙：“所有人中包括格兰芬多的小小找球手吗？”

阿扎尔搂着他的脖子，笑嘻嘻地撒娇：“那要看看德布劳内先生能不能抓住他的飞贼了哦。”

按照格兰芬多们的说法，如果这两个腻歪的小家伙年长个一两岁，最后一定会滚上床的。但事实上，他们甚至没有亲过对方的嘴唇。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林比赛那天的天气非常糟糕，别说德布劳内这个第一次打比赛的三年级生，两位七年级的队长也没有见过这么阴沉的天。两队的人沉默地站在球员通道的入口，呼啸的风夹杂着冰凉的雨砸在队员们的身上，带着些彻骨的冷意。

德布劳内有些发抖，他觉得非常不舒服。他本不是一个怕冷的人，这份凉意却仿佛渗入他的骨髓一般。阿扎尔发现了德布劳内的反常，于是他在斯莱特林队员带刺的目光中走过去拥抱了自己的小男友——他发现德布劳内的手冷的和冰一样。

阿扎尔正想说话，裁判的哨声却在外面响起了。

比赛照常进行。

两队的球员沉默地来到场地上，在各自的半场跨上了扫帚。德布劳内这时候才敢把目光放在阿扎尔身上，骑上扫帚的阿扎尔和平时的他判若两人。他的严肃的时候总会不由自主地皱眉，眉间会出现一道很深的沟壑。

开赛哨声响起，队员们全都飞了出去。

天边掠过一道闪电，雨下得更大了。

德布劳内艰难地把握着扫帚，厚重的雾让他什么也看不见。他徒劳地在空中来回飞着，差点被一个破空而来的一个鬼飞球撞下去。

德布劳内觉得越来越冷，他渐渐听不到观众的欢呼和解说员的广播。他在空中停了下来，在雷电的轰鸣声中，他听见了一个陌生又熟悉的女声。

德布劳内余光扫到了一点金光，他终于想起来自己在魁地奇比赛，调转扫把往刚才金光掠过的方向冲去。狂风冷雨拍打在德布劳内的脸上，他听见那个女人的声音越来越尖利，风声和雷鸣却像是被人调低了音量，在他的世界中远去了。

然后他的脑海被尖叫声淹没了，他恍惚间觉得有什么人抱住了自己，但他觉得四肢和眼皮都如同灌了水银一般僵硬和沉重，然后他的世界暗了下来。

德布劳内再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经躺在校医院里了。他试图动了动，却觉得全身被卡车碾过了似的疼痛。

“Kev？你醒了？”阿扎尔的声音遥远地传来。阿扎尔的声音有些沙哑，德布劳内试图扭过头看看他，疼痛却阻止了他这么做。

“你最好别动。”是内斯塔，他俊美的脸庞绷得紧紧的，“你断了十五根肋骨，左腿膝盖基本都碎了。”

“艾登？”德布劳内挤出了一点声音，他几乎不敢相信这是自己的声音。

阿扎尔凑过脑袋来，德布劳内看见他的眼睛红红的，头发和脸上还沾着泥浆和雨水，想必是自比赛结束后就一直在这里陪着他。

“我昏迷了多久？”德布劳内轻声问。

“晚餐已经结束了。”马尔蒂尼的声音传来，“艾登在你摔到地上前抱住了你，不然会更加危险。”

内斯塔在他身边念了一个复杂的咒语，德布劳内觉得身上的疼痛稍微减轻了一些。他微微扭过头，发现除了浑身湿透的阿扎尔外，只有内斯塔和马尔蒂尼站在他身边。

“比赛结束了？”他看向阿扎尔。

阿扎尔垂下眼睛点点头。他从口袋里掏出了金色飞贼，塞到了德布劳内虚握的掌心里。

“我从另一边抓住了它，随后看见你摔了下去。”阿扎尔小声说，他的声音又闷又哑的：“我和裁判要求重赛了，但他认为我在你摔下去之前抓住了金色飞贼。”

德布劳内磨蹭着手中的金属小球，平静地问：“只有你们三个来看我吗？”

阿扎尔回头看了一眼两位年长的巫师，低声说：“事实上，之前有两个拉文克劳男生也来过。但你一直睡着，他们就赶回去上课了。”

德布劳内盯着头顶的吊灯看了一会儿，自嘲地冷笑起来。

“我很抱歉，凯文。”马尔蒂尼开口了，“我会和穆里尼奥教授谈谈的。”

德布劳内疲惫地闭上眼睛，没有接话。他听见内斯塔在低声嘱咐阿扎尔，并要求他去休息一下。

阿扎尔拒绝了。

待两个成年巫师走后，德布劳内睁开眼睛望向阿扎尔。他的艾登面色憔悴，眼睛里全是血丝。他试图对德布劳内微笑，眉间的深纹却无所遁形。

“你忘记两年前马尔蒂尼教授训你的话了？”德布劳内开口，声音有些虚弱，“空手去接一个加速坠落的人，下次不许这么做了。”

阿扎尔终于露出了一个笑容，轻柔地拉住了德布劳内的手。

——艾登的手真软。

这是德布劳内陷入沉睡前的最后一个念头。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

等德布劳内所有的骨头都长出来后，已经过去两个星期了。他的膝盖还不能使力，但他不愿太麻烦阿扎尔，所以出院的时候德布劳内并没有通知他，只是一个人拄着拐杖往斯莱特林公共休息室走。

路上德布劳内被三个高年级的斯莱特林拦住了。他从阿扎尔的口中知道那场比赛斯莱特林输了格兰芬多两百多分，可以想见自己在斯莱特林里更加不招人待见了。

但他没有想到这些人会对自己施恶咒。

“除你武器！”

那个斯莱特林刚刚开口，阿扎尔就从他背后窜了出来。那个高年级被击倒在地上，他身边的两个人立刻拿起魔杖攻击阿扎尔。

阿扎尔给自己加了一个铠甲护身，像个小炮弹一样撞到了其中一个斯莱特林身上。另一个斯莱特林像提小鸡似的把他拎了起来，谁知小个子男孩回身对他施了一个蜇人咒，那人立刻捂着手大叫起来。之前被撞倒的那个斯莱特林指着阿扎尔念了一个咒语，被他在地上滚了一圈躲过了这次攻击。阿扎尔爬起身，喊了一个德布劳内没有听过的魔咒，就见一群飞鸟自阿扎尔身边出现，如子弹一般往那三个斯莱特林身上飞速撞去。

一道屏障突然从阿扎尔身侧升起，所有咒语都打在这无形的墙上。几个人自身后看去，穆里尼奥面无表情地站在一边。

“你们几个，私自斗殴，各扣20分。”穆里尼奥一挥魔杖，阿扎尔踉跄着滑到他的面前。穆里尼奥伸手扶了他一下，冷着脸说：“阿扎尔先生和我来一下。”

原本忿忿的三个斯莱特林见此不由幸灾乐祸地笑起来，德布劳内拄着拐杖上前几步说：“教授，艾登是因为……”

“我有我自己的判断，德布劳内先生。”穆里尼奥瞥了他一眼，推着阿扎尔的肩膀走远了。

“瞧着吧，你的小男友就要被开除了。”一个斯莱特林嘲笑道。

德布劳内心烦意乱地想，若是阿扎尔被开除了，他也断不会再留在这里了。让他心惊胆战的是，阿扎尔这天上午就再也没有出现在他面前。好在他正打算在决斗教学前和马尔蒂尼谈这件事时，阿扎尔在礼堂里先找到了他。

“你没事吧？”德布劳内担心地问他。

阿扎尔摇摇头，正想开口，马尔蒂尼已经在台上说话了：“首先，欢迎德布劳内先生回到了我们当中。”他带头鼓了掌，接着说，“这番话我一直留到今天，因为这和德布劳内先生那天的昏迷密切相关。我来问一问那天同样在参加比赛的阿扎尔先生，当时你觉得有什么异常感觉吗？”

阿扎尔似乎没有想到马尔蒂尼会突然点自己的名字，但他回答得很快：“那天我觉得很冷，而且冷得很奇怪。我一直都很压抑，仿佛再也不会开心起来了。”

马尔蒂尼点头，说：“不错。这是因为魔法部强制在霍格沃茨周围布下了数百个摄魂怪。”

不安的议论声立刻响了起来，阿扎尔和德布劳内的面色也变了。他们终于知道为什么那天在霍格莫德村内斯塔和马尔蒂尼这么生气了。

“我试图动用我的能力干涉这件事，但是没有成功。所以我现在能做的，只有教你们如何在摄魂怪面前保护自己。”马尔蒂尼严肃地说，“今天我和桑德罗将教你们守护神咒。这个咒语十分高深，大大超过了普通巫师的水平，我不期望你们有谁能很快掌握。但我希望你们能在课后自己练习，因为万一有一天真的遇见摄魂怪，这是你们保护自己的唯一方法。”

“每个人都有自己的守护神，他们代表着你们心中快乐而光明的一面。守护神咒的要领就在于集中精神回忆最快乐的事。”内斯塔开口，“很多巫师一辈子都没有见过自己的守护神，但即使只是模糊的影子，普通的摄魂怪就会稍作退却。我和保罗随时欢迎你们来请教。”

马尔蒂尼和内斯塔举起魔杖，齐声念道：“呼神护卫。”

马尔蒂尼的守护神是一只威风凛凛的狮子，内斯塔则是一只矫健的雄鹿。两只守护神绕着礼堂跑了一圈，随后跃出了礼堂的窗户消失在了天际。

这个插曲过后，马尔蒂尼和内斯塔又继续之前的基础课程。但显然同学们的兴趣都被这个咒语吸引了，阿扎尔离开礼堂的时候还在让德布劳内猜测自己的守护神是什么。

“我猜你的守护神大概是某种小猫吧。”阿扎尔说着自己笑弯了腰，“会炸毛的那种。”

德布劳内耸耸肩：“那你大概是某种小型犬吧，腿特别短的那种。”

阿扎尔跳起来去揉德布劳内的头发，马尔蒂尼的声音冷不丁地在他们身后响起：“你们不介意的话，可以亲自试一试。”

阿扎尔吐吐舌头，突然反应过来：“教授，你们要单独教我们吗？”

马尔蒂尼点头，说：“魁地奇比赛不可避免会暴露在城堡外，你们两人面对摄魂怪的概率将大大增加。来吧。”

两人跟着马尔蒂尼来到一个小教室，几个高年级的学生已经在里面等待了，内斯塔并没有在其中。他们大部分是格兰芬多，和阿扎尔关系很好，在阿扎尔走过来的时候都伸出手揉了揉他的小卷毛。

“来，我们选出一个看上去最开心的人。”马尔蒂尼说，目光却落在阿扎尔身上。

格兰芬多们不负所望把阿扎尔推了出去。阿扎尔一脸懵懵地站在教室中间，无助地看向人群中的德布劳内。

德布劳内耸耸肩，一脸看热闹的表情。

阿扎尔见求助无效，只好举起魔杖，大声喊道：“呼神护卫！”

他的魔杖顶端浮起一层雾蒙蒙的烟雾。马尔蒂尼鼓励道：“好孩子，你该想一些更开心的事情。”

阿扎尔想起德布劳内在咖啡厅里握住自己的温热掌心，又念了一遍：“呼神护卫！”

这次他的魔杖前出现了一个模模糊糊的影子，体型很小。

马尔蒂尼突然对着阿扎尔身后念了一个咒语，一个摄魂怪出现在了他身后。但他似乎对阿扎尔没什么兴趣，兜帽下黑乎乎的脸转向了德布劳内的方向。德布劳内觉得空气一下稀薄了起来，女人尖利的声音又在他耳边响起。

阿扎尔看见德布劳内有些站立不稳地靠在自己的拐杖上，立刻用自己隔开了摄魂怪和德布劳内，但他自己的状态也很糟糕——他面色惨白，浑身发抖，几乎握不稳魔杖。

“呼神护卫！”阿扎尔用余光看着德布劳内，大声喊出了这个咒语。

魔杖顶端依然只有雾蒙蒙的银色影子。摄魂怪似乎被面前这个持续试图攻击自己的小矮子激怒了，所以它放弃了德布劳内，腐烂的手伸向了阿扎尔的脖颈。

德布劳内有些支撑不住了。他软下身子，一只手无意识地抓住了阿扎尔垂在身侧的左手。马尔蒂尼皱了皱眉，在两人身后举起了魔杖。

“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”阿扎尔已经被掐住了脖子，但他坚持喊着这个魔咒。他已经看不见东西了，于是他闭上了眼睛，脑海中浮现出德布劳内倒映着自己面庞的蓝眼睛。

阿扎尔和德布劳内同时觉得那份压迫感暂时消失了，一直银色的小动物从阿扎尔的魔杖尖窜出，将摄魂怪撞退了几步。马尔蒂尼紧跟着念出一道咒语，摄魂怪变回了一张黑色的座椅。

阿扎尔一下坐在地上，冷汗打湿了他的卷发。他的守护神欢快地蹭到他身边，德布劳内虚弱地抬头看了过去。

然后他忍不住和全教室的人一样笑出了声。

虽然因为魔力不够的原因，阿扎尔守护神的轮廓还有些模糊，但那短短的腿，尖尖的耳朵和圆润的小屁股已经足够所有人认出了 —— 阿扎尔的守护神是一只柯基。

马尔蒂尼试图保持严肃，但最后还是扶着额头破了功。

阿扎尔的耳朵红透了，他不可思议地看着在他脚边蹭来蹭去撒娇的柯基。不过还没等他伸出手去摸一摸，他的守护神就因为维持不住形体消散了开去。

这件事情被德布劳内和在场的格兰芬多们抓着笑话了很久。每次阿扎尔只能跺着脚跳起来去捂对方的嘴，德布劳内想说他这幅样子就和那天蹭着主人撒娇的小柯基一模一样。

圣诞节就在这样的气氛中临近了，平安夜的那天霍格沃茨下了很大的雪。德布劳内的斯莱特林同学一如既往地与他形同陌路，但阿扎尔却反常地一整天都没有来找他。晚饭前，德布劳内奇怪地来到格兰芬多休息室门口。格兰芬多的人已经认识了这个总和他们的院宠黏在一起的斯莱特林，便好心地告诉他阿扎尔一早就出去了。

德布劳内只好一个人坐在礼堂里吃完了自己的圣诞节晚餐。他为阿扎尔准备的礼物就放在手边，此刻仿佛也在笑话他一样。

他坐在格兰芬多的休息室里等待阿扎尔回来。他手上抱着一本书，但一个晚上一页都没看进去。他不明白为什么阿扎尔会在这个日子丢下自己一个人出去。他以为从今往后的每一个平安夜，他们都将一起度过。

他从晚饭后一直坐在沙发上，阿扎尔十点多抱着斗篷钻入格兰芬多休息室的时候，他觉得浑身的肌肉已经僵硬了。

阿扎尔似乎并不知道怎么和他开口，只是软软地叫了一声Kev，小跑着来到沙发旁，试图蹭到他身边。

德布劳内却一下站了起来，右肩顶到了阿扎尔支撑着的手臂，小个子男孩因此跌进了沙发里。 

“你去哪儿了？”德布劳内问。

阿扎尔去抓他的手：“我方才去斯莱特林休息室找你了，但你不在。我为你准备了礼物，你想看看吗？”

“你今天一天去哪儿了？”德布劳内又问了一遍。

阿扎尔沉默了。格兰芬多的学生们都出去玩儿了，没有人在这个时间回来。一时间空旷的休息室内只有炉火兹拉兹拉燃烧的声音，德布劳内觉得这团火仿佛烧在他的体内，烫得他五脏六腑都扭曲起来。

德布劳内突然冷笑一声，大步向门口走去。阿扎尔连忙站起来去拉他，急切地说：“Kev，我若是知道你不在，绝对不会去的。”

德布劳内回头看他，一字一顿地又问了一遍：“你到底去哪儿了。”

阿扎尔握紧了德布劳内的手，轻声说：“是穆里尼奥教授邀请我的。你出院那天，他看见我和那三个斯莱特林打架……后来他把我单独叫走就是为了说这事。他说他会邀请自己的学生在圣诞节参加聚会，有助于以后交流。我以为……我以为你在其中。”

阿扎尔抬眼看了一眼德布劳内，见他面色苍白，只好从身后抱住他，将脸贴在他单薄的背上试图给他一点安慰：“我一直想溜出来找你，但之前大家都坐在桌子上，我直接离开未免太驳穆里尼奥教授的面子了。晚餐一结束，我就马上回来了……对不起。”

德布劳内疲惫地推开他。阿扎尔的翡翠般的眼睛清晰地倒影着自己的面容，德布劳内却真真切切地感到了两人之间的隔阂。他被完完全全地排除在了霍格沃茨的体系之外，穆里尼奥宁愿去邀请一个格兰芬多也不愿承认自己是他的学生，即使他能做出五年级学生都熬制不出来的魔药。今天是一个晚宴，明天他和阿扎尔之间隔着的又是什么呢？

他自和阿扎尔一同坐在瓦隆的小河边，得知自己和他同属于另一个世界的时候，他就在脑海中描绘过无数他们两人的未来。在被同学院学生排挤的时候，他毫不担心，因为阿扎尔会推开这些人走向自己；但现在霍格沃茨为阿扎尔点亮了走向未来的火炬，却关上了他面前的大门。

他幻想中两个人的未来仿佛痴人说梦。

德布劳内扭过头，一个人爬出了格兰芬多的休息室。

阿扎尔没有追上来。

圣诞节是他们第二次前往霍格莫德村的日子。阿扎尔和德布劳内沉默地走在雪中，路过上次那家咖啡馆时，阿扎尔突然开口说：“我们还是在这里坐坐吧。”

两个人还是在上次那个位置坐下了，邻座也还是一对情侣，金发的男孩握着对面黑发女孩的手。

阿扎尔和德布劳内同时开口，发现对方的意图后一齐住了嘴。

“你先说吧。”德布劳内抹了一把脸。

阿扎尔安静地看着他。德布劳内不喜欢他这个眼神，他绿色的眸子里藏了太多话，让他不敢直视对方的眼睛。

阿扎尔最后开口：“还是你先说吧。”

德布劳内点点头，低着头平静地说：“我打算离开这里。”

两人之间一阵沉默。阿扎尔看着德布劳内，德布劳内看着面前的咖啡。

边上的男孩凑过去吻住了他的女朋友。阿扎尔终于开口了：“好。”

德布劳内觉得自己应该再说些什么，又觉得似乎说什么都显得多余。他稍稍抬起了一点视线，阿扎尔那双白皙娇小的手依然在他面前不到一英寸的地方，他却握不住了。

“我打算圣诞节后和校长谈一谈。”德布劳内说：“去其他国家的魔法学校。”

阿扎尔点头，又只说了一个字：“好。”

德布劳内站起身的时候，阿扎尔的手动了动，似乎想要伸出去勾住德布劳内的手。但他最后只是把手握成拳，轻声说：“我给你的圣诞礼物，放在你的床头了。”

德布劳内低声道了谢，独自推开门走进了风雪中。

晚上他在自己的床上看见了阿扎尔的猫头鹰。它的腿上系着一个细长的物件，一双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着自己。

德布劳内轻轻地拆开包装。是一把崭新的飞天扫帚。他抽出了包装纸内的卡片，轻轻地读出了上面的话。

“亲爱的Kev，

你虽然没有抓住金色飞贼，但你抓住了我。

圣诞快乐，

爱你的Eden

”

阿扎尔的字歪歪扭扭的。德布劳内笑骂了一句好丑，下一秒却手忙脚乱地擦掉了落在羊皮纸上的眼泪。阿扎尔的猫头鹰善解人意地凑过去蹭了蹭德布劳内的脸，德布劳内则伸出手抚摸着猫头鹰毛躁的羽毛 —— 显然阿扎尔并没有勤奋地打理它 —— 悄声说：“小家伙，好好照顾你的主人。”

猫头鹰歪了歪脑袋，扑哧着翅膀飞入了夜色中。

第二天，阿扎尔敲开了马尔蒂尼办公室的大门。

马尔蒂尼平静地听完阿扎尔的描述，轻声叹了一口气。

“艾登，我很抱歉听到这些。也许你也和德布劳内先生一样怀疑分院帽的决定，但我想说这其中必然是有他的道理的，不过我们也有必须向德布劳内先生隐瞒的地方。”马尔蒂尼用手支着下颚，深邃的目光紧紧盯着阿扎尔，“我可以告诉你始末，因为我希望获得你的理解。但你必须发誓，今天所听到的任何一句话，你都不能告诉德布劳内先生。”

阿扎尔意识到自己正在接近一段沉重的往事，他低声说：“我发誓，先生。”

马尔蒂尼一挥魔杖，空中出现了一个巨大的族谱。马尔蒂尼指着这棵树的最末端，那里有一个被灼烧剩下的黑洞。

“这个地方，本是德布劳内的父亲。”马尔蒂尼开口，“当然，他并不姓德布劳内。他的父亲是斯莱特林一百年来最杰出的魔药大师，显然德布劳内先生继承了他父亲这方面的天赋。”

“十四年前，英国遭受过一次黑巫师的袭击。德布劳内的父亲，作为白巫师的间谍潜伏于对方的阵营里。他极高的魔药天赋让他很快变为了黑巫师方面的核心，然而就在他潜伏的第五年，他唯一的接线人突然身死。”

房间里静极了，只有马尔蒂尼平静的声线在缓缓揭开尘封了十几年的秘密。

“掌握这份情报的只有我的恩师，而他作出的决定是不行动。德布劳内的父亲直到最后都忠于自己的任务，他让黑巫师遭受了难以挽回的滑铁卢。但他没能活着走出那片战场，所以这一切都成为了永远的秘密，甚至直到今天，他依然背负着黑巫师的恶名。”

“德布劳内的母亲不能接受自己的丈夫含冤死去，但却什么也无法改变。身心俱疲的她带着尚且年幼的德布劳内离开了英国，来到比利时。她篡改了一个麻瓜族系的记忆，随后将自己不到六岁的儿子的记忆全部清除。”

马尔蒂尼又一挥魔杖，那张族谱消失了。

“从那一天开始，他就成为了凯文·德布劳内。”

这太超过了。阿扎尔的世界原本是由午后金色的阳光，藏着野花的柔软草地，妈妈刚刚烤完的拇指饼干这样温柔明亮的东西构成的，德布劳内望向自己的蓝眼睛却带着伤人伤己的冰冷毫不留情地闯入了自己的生活。

他问马尔蒂尼，为什么他把这一切告诉自己而不是德布劳内。

“我希望你能接近我，艾登。”马尔蒂尼说，“你能猜到为什么摄魂怪会在霍格沃茨出现吗？如果那一天真的来了，我希望你能和我站在一起。”

“当然，先生。”阿扎尔说，“凯文也会和我们站在一起的。”

马尔蒂尼看了他一眼，对阿扎尔的话不置可否，转而讨论起了德布劳内转学的事情。

“虽然霍格沃茨并没有这样的先例，但我会介入这件事情，不必担心。”

事实证明马尔蒂尼很快就处理好了这件事情，因为德布劳内在迈入新的一年后，就再也没有出现在霍格沃茨了。

阿扎尔在新年的第一天收到了德布劳内留给他的信。信非常短，只很简单地写着他已经离开英国这个明明很重要的事情。

他格兰芬多的朋友们找了他整整一天，一直到快午夜的时候才等到浑身湿透的阿扎尔钻回了休息室。

“艾登，你今天去哪儿了？”他的朋友担心地问他，阿扎尔则默不作声地解开了自己的斗篷，“我们为你准备了……”

他们说不下去了，只是震惊地看着阿扎尔。

他一头柔软的卷发不见了，露出的是非常利落的小平头。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

霍格沃茨要和法国和德国的魔法学校举办三强争霸的消息如同一个重磅炸弹点燃了整座城堡。

彼时懵懂的少年已经完成了自己的成人礼，七年级的阿扎尔并没有再留长自己的卷发。他的朋友们总会抱怨他过于频繁地减短自己的卷毛，好在阿扎尔软软小小的体格并没有改变，不过那些没有在身高上完成的成长似乎转向了他身上某个令人遐想的部位。

阿扎尔最近未免有点太过沉默了。这个小个子男孩——虽然他已经成年了——平时总喜欢笑嘻嘻地捉弄一下他的同学们，但下一秒又会得心易手地撒起娇来，让人只能纵容他所有的恶作剧。最近他却时常安静地发呆，连平日里总是喜欢挂在别人身上的毛病也没了。在迎接另外两所参赛学校的晚宴上，他几乎一句话也没有说。

德姆斯特朗代表团先到了，阿扎尔的睫毛微微颤了颤，他很容易地找到了那个走在第一排的金发少年。

十八岁的德布劳内完全褪去了霍格沃茨时期的稚嫩感。他原本柔软的金发剪短了不少，朝气蓬勃地往右侧翘起。他长高了不少，至少比阿扎尔高出四英寸了，肩膀宽阔，神情冷淡，不过他的皮肤依旧很白，衬得他一双蓝眼睛分外显眼。

宴会后面发生了什么阿扎尔就再没有心思关注了，他的目光一直悄悄地跟着德布劳内转。金发的德姆斯特朗代表却目不斜视地跟着自己的校长，似乎对霍格沃茨的一切都不怎么关心。

阿扎尔在宴会结束后得去帮老师处理一些事务 —— 他现在是学生会主席了。从院长办公室出来以后，他漫无目的地在城堡里逛了一会儿，心中想着兴许自己运气好，能碰上几个德姆斯特朗的学生，或者运气更好一点，能偶遇Kev呢。

最后他放弃了这个愚蠢的念头，决定回去睡觉。在拐过最后一个弯后，他愣愣地停住了脚步。

他幻想偶遇的人正抱着手臂靠在胖夫人画像前，显然是在等人。

德布劳内听见脚步声回过身来，眼睛落在阿扎尔的脸上，却一句话也没有说。

阿扎尔强迫自己笑了笑。如果是凯文的话，大概可以这样一言不发地站上十分钟。于是他决定打破沉默：“嗨，凯文。你为什么站在这里？”

德布劳内的面容微动，回答他：“你的朋友们不愿意告诉我口令。”

阿扎尔站到了他的身边，德布劳内的目光一直落在他的身上，这让他觉得自己的每一个动作都非常不协调。

“你不请我进去坐一会儿吗？”德布劳内开口，“我知道你现在是学生会主席，有自己房间。”

“当然。”阿扎尔点点头，带着德布劳内来到了自己的房间。

他走到桌子前为德布劳内倒了一杯水，转过身发现德布劳内紧挨着他站着，眼睛一直盯着自己。阿扎尔不由自主地看向的布劳内的蓝眼睛，对于这两个人来说，彼此都是那么熟悉，即使隔了青春期变化巨大的三年他们也能一眼认出对方；而这一刻对方又是如此陌生，以至于他们即使一直一直看着对方的眼睛，也读不懂藏在彼此眼中的言语。

“你知道大晚上进别人的房间意味着什么吗？”阿扎尔突然问。

“你知道大晚上带一个男人进自己的独居房间代表什么吗？”德布劳内反问他。

不知道是谁先动了，但下一秒两人已经紧紧地抱在了一起。阿扎尔拽着德布劳内的袍子，金发男孩则将小个子男孩埋在自己胸口的脸挖出来，低下头吻住了他的柔软的嘴唇。

“你从来都这样，不由分说地出现，不由分说地离开。”阿扎尔稍微退开了一些，气喘吁吁地说：“在瓦隆的时候是第一次，霍格沃茨是第二次。”

德布劳内没有回答。如果这是一个指责，那他没有辩白的余地。

“你为什么不好好写信？”阿扎尔揪紧德布劳内的衣服，高个子的男孩被他的力道往前带了几步，手却依然柔和地环着阿扎尔的腰，“我那时候给你写长长的信，你却只回我这么冷淡的两行。”

“我对这些事情不在行，艾登。”德布劳内的脸色比格兰芬多的背景色还要红，“我那时候就想着我有一天要回来……而我现在回来了。”

这次是德布劳内用力贴上了阿扎尔，小个子的男孩往后退了两步，放任自己顺着这股力道倒在身后的床上。金发少年炙热的吻没头没脑地落下，阿扎尔搂住他的脖子，顺从地打开自己的身体。

曾经阿扎尔觉得德布劳内是意外落在他生命中的雪，而今天他决定把这个念头嚼碎了吞下肚子。德布劳内的触碰仿佛带着火焰，阿扎尔觉得自己从内而外都灼烧起来，只能迷迷糊糊地搂紧身上人的脖子。德布劳内也顺从地弯下脖子任由绿眼睛男孩挂着，手上的动作却坚决而有力。他的艾登一如既往这般柔软，所以今夜就由他用力地将两个人彻底揉在一起。

第二天德布劳内睁开眼睛的时候，有些后悔昨天自己太过着急了。他低头望向缩在自己怀里的阿扎尔，他情不自禁地凑近了他一些，希望能多留住一会儿此刻的安宁。

阿扎尔似乎是感受到了德布劳内的靠近，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。德布劳内印着他倒影的蓝眼睛让他觉得格外安心，于是他又往对方怀里蹭了蹭，软软地开口：“Kev，早上好。”

德布劳内的脸又红了，但他还是低头给了微微扬起脸的阿扎尔一个吻，小声问：“你感觉怎么样？要我去为你拿点早餐吗？”

阿扎尔要到了早安吻，满足地埋进德布劳内的肩膀，偷偷攀上对方脊背的手回答了这个问题。

两个人竟然就这样黏黏糊糊地腻歪到中午，阿扎尔的小肚子咕咕叫了德布劳内才下了狠心地把两人挖出了被窝。

两人在宽大的袖口的遮挡下偷偷牵着手，晃悠到了曾经一起去过的咖啡厅。这天两人来得晚了一些，靠窗的位置都被占满了。

两个人只好选了一个中间的桌子坐下，正贴着四年前他们两次选择的座位。那个座位上坐着一对十四五岁的男孩儿，看着都很紧张，脸上泛着红。

“我们第一次来这儿的时候也这样，”阿扎尔对坐在他对面的德布劳内眨了眨左眼，“然后坐在这个位置上的情侣接吻了，你才握住我的手。”

德布劳内看了阿扎尔两秒，突然探过身子扶住他的后颈，准确地吻上了那张恼人的嘴唇。直到阿扎尔有些喘不上气了，德布劳内才稍稍退开了一些：“如你所愿。”

阿扎尔抿着嘴笑了，终于肯认认真真谈些正事：“你这次是来参加比赛的吗？”

德布劳内点头：“我那时就决定要回来的。”

阿扎尔看着德布劳内，指尖无意识地绞在一起：“你那时并没有和我说，信里也没有说。我还以为……你就那么离开了。”

德布劳内试图解释一下，最后又觉得没什么能说的，只好又重复了一遍：“我回来了。”

阿扎尔垂下眼睛笑了，决定换一个话题：“这些年霍格沃茨变了很多。”

德布劳内叹了一口气：“是啊，有些教授离职了。”他停顿了一下，才开口说，“马尔蒂尼教授什么时候走的？”

阿扎尔说：“我五年级的时候。他现在在魔法部的魔法法律执行司工作。”

德布劳内点头：“可以想见。我总觉得马尔蒂尼的志向绝不止做一个教师，毕竟他的家族在魔法界的地位举足轻重。”这时候他又沉默了一会儿，等阿扎尔抬眼看他了才继续开口，“那……内斯塔先生呢？他有留下来继续教你们吗？”

“没有，当然没有。他本来就是圣芒戈那边的，马尔蒂尼离开之后我就再也没有见过他了”阿扎尔说完，含笑看着德布劳内，似乎等着他开口。

德布劳内的手指有些神经质地敲打着桌面，随后他放弃了：“好吧，好吧。穆里尼奥呢？”

阿扎尔终于等到了这个问题：“他去年刚刚离开的。他的固执不但影响到了他和学生的关系，似乎也和学校其他教师有了矛盾。我听说他组建了自己的团队做着类似于傲罗的工作。但我已经和他失去了联系，所以不知道他现在到底在哪里。。”

“我记得那时候他似乎很喜欢你。”德布劳内说这句话的时候，眼睛没有看阿扎尔，但他的语调很平静。

“我想，也许。”阿扎尔垂着眼睛，看着有些难过，“他是一个很有才华的巫师，当他愿意的时候，他可以成为最好的老师。他教会了我很多，但与此同时，我们的个性……是我让他失望了。”

德布劳内并不想为穆里尼奥说话，但显然这个时候他也不会选择说类似“穆里尼奥不会对你失望”这种他自己也绝不相信的话或者“这绝不是你的错”这类隐射穆里尼奥的话。他还没组织好安慰的句子，阿扎尔又转移话题了：“你们学校有什么安排吗？”

德布劳内暗自舒了一口气，回答说：“这周末没什么安排，让我们各自找时间去投自己的名字。下周一公布结果之后，肯定就有新的安排了。”他问阿扎尔，“你也会报名的吧，我刚来就听见那些霍格沃茨的学生在议论你了。”

虽然阿扎尔因为动不动就要皮一皮落选了格兰芬多的级长，但显然这些小小的离经叛道都不能阻止阿扎尔成为霍格沃茨呼声最高的勇士候选人，正如他最后被选中成为了学生会主席一样，他夺目的才华永远不可能被掩盖住。

阿扎尔笑着耸耸肩，默认了。

“希望我们可以赛场相见。”

两个人离开咖啡厅的时候，太阳已经西斜了。阿扎尔突然停下脚步，回过头看了看这家咖啡厅的门牌，低声问：“你知道为什么我会带你来这家咖啡厅吗？”

德布劳内一手揽着阿扎尔的肩膀，也回身看了过去。他意识到这或许是他最后一次来到这家咖啡厅：他在这里和阿扎尔一同迈过了友情的界限，又在这里告诉他自己决定离开。

“我的父亲在这里向我母亲表白的。”阿扎尔说，“然后他们就一直在一起了。”

——他们也会一直在一起的。

霍格莫德村那天的风很大，这句不知是谁说的话或许就这么飘散在风里了。

德布劳内在离开霍格沃茨之后，仿佛所有事情都按部就班地按照他计划的那样推进着。这次他回到霍格沃茨，对被选为勇士有着九成的把握。所以当他的名字在火焰中出现的时候，他只是平静地在霍格沃茨学生各色的目光中穿过寂静的礼堂，与礼堂后面已经成为勇士的阿扎尔会合。但是在所有项目开始之前，有一个意外的事情脱离了他的掌控。

——圣诞舞会。

阿扎尔原本是想做他的舞伴的。不过德布劳内并没有把这个当成正式的邀请。绿眼睛的男孩说出这个提议的时候，正懒懒地趴在他的背上，还伸出食指撒娇似的戳了戳他的手臂。

“你在说什么？”德布劳内原本在看书，听到这里侧过头想去看他。

“我说，你当我的舞伴怎么样啊？”阿扎尔凑近他，撅起嘴想要偷亲德布劳内的脸，“没有人规定男生一定要找女伴吧？”

德布劳内一手挡开了阿扎尔黏黏糊糊的吻：“别胡闹。勇士可是要领舞的，我们两个在一起跳舞成何体统？”

阿扎尔嘴巴翘得老高：“怎么不成体统了？没有规定勇士之间不能跳舞吧？”

德布劳内没有回答，又低下头去看书了。

阿扎尔气得跺脚：“好吧，那我去找别人了。你看着吧，明天别人就会排着队邀请我的。”

那天德布劳内做出一副不甚在意的样子，但隔日阿扎尔真的被接连不断的人骚扰时他又气红了脸。但他只能躲在距离阿扎尔一个拐角的墙边生闷气：看来他离开霍格沃茨的这三年某人招蜂引蝶的能力是有增无减，不但有那么多的女孩去邀请他，就连去邀请他的男生都可以坐满一个教室了。德布劳内咬牙看着阿扎尔对一个高个子男生摆了摆手，心想自己一样是勇士，到时候有的是机会报复回去。

“德布劳内先生？”德布劳内回过头，一个拉文克劳女生站在他身后。大概是被德布劳内不怎么好看的脸色吓了一跳，那女孩有些发抖：“我想……你愿不愿意在舞会上和我跳舞呢？”

“不。”德布劳内摇头，继续探头监视阿扎尔。

后来阿扎尔并没有再和德布劳内提起这件事，德布劳内也没有拉下脸去找阿扎尔。德姆斯特朗的校长黑金见德布劳内的舞伴一点动静都没，直接将他和自己另一个得意门生牵线了。德布劳内对舞会原本就兴致缺缺，也乐得有人帮自己解决了这个问题。

德布劳内对黑金挑选的女伴还是比较满意的。她和阿扎尔差不多高，挽着他的手臂正合适。他领着自己的舞伴走下铺满红毯的台阶，抬眼看见阿扎尔带着自己的舞伴出现在了另一端。德布劳内不由顿了顿脚步。

阿扎尔平日总是穿着千篇一律的巫师袍，今天不知是被惊心打扮了一番，几乎可以说是光彩夺目。他穿了一套合身的黑色西服，搭了一条深色的领带，正好配他翻出来的西装领。他的女伴（这一点让德布劳内舒了一口气）只穿了一双小跟鞋，挨在他身侧显得小鸟依人。

三位勇士带着自己的舞伴率先走进舞池，第一首曲子响起的时候，德布劳内才将注意力集中在自己的舞伴身上。他有些僵硬地开始领舞，不过他的每一个动作都非常标准。在他的女伴转圈的时候，他透过女孩扫过的发尾看向阿扎尔。小个子男孩似乎不怎么会跳舞，他更多时候都在配合自己舞伴的动作。不过他亮晶晶的绿眼睛很专注地看着那个女孩，如果被自己的舞伴这样注视着，就一定不会在意他有些不稳的舞步了。

德布劳内踏错了一步，一脚踩上了女伴的高跟鞋。他赶紧收回目光，重新合上节奏，红着脸小声向自己的舞伴道歉。好在这首曲子已经接近尾声，其他人正牵着自己的舞伴走向舞池，没有人注意到他的窘态。总算是安稳地跳完了第一支舞，所有人都涌入了舞池，德布劳内则借此机会抽身离开了宴会厅的中央。

德布劳内的女伴找到了刚和自己舞伴分开的阿扎尔，提起裙摆向他微微鞠躬。阿扎尔没法拒绝她，只好伸手牵住这个比自己还高的女孩的手，不好意思地说：“我不太会跳舞。”

女孩对他笑了笑：“没关系。你不需要华丽的舞步就能吸引我之前那位舞伴的注意力了。”

德布劳内站在舞池边，前一秒还因为刚刚和自己跳舞的女伴转头就找上了阿扎尔，而阿扎尔竟然还和她跳起了舞这件事生气，后一秒就因为阿扎尔突然望过来的目光又心情愉快了起来。不知为何，他竟然从这一眼中察觉出一些羞涩来。

这首曲子结束的时候，阿扎尔似乎终于觉得自己应该停止这项自己不怎么擅长的活动，直直地往德布劳内的方向走了过去。德布劳内抱着手臂等他走过来，小个子男孩脸上的笑容似乎感染了他，他琢磨着等阿扎尔走得足够近了，他就嘲笑一下他糟糕的舞步。

但阿扎尔没有给他这个机会。他在距离德布劳内三步远的地方停了下来，突然绅士地鞠了一躬，伸出手对脸上还挂着笑容的德布劳内发出邀请：“先生，能请你跳一支舞吗？”

两人周围突然安静了下来，人们的目光都聚焦在这两位男士身上，阿扎尔却只看向德布劳内冰蓝色的眼睛。德布劳内呆呆地站了一秒，突然伸出手抓住他的手，一把将男孩拽入自己的怀中。周围响起了一些口哨声和善意的笑声，但谁又在乎呢？

第三首曲子响起的时候，德布劳内带着阿扎尔滑入了舞池。这一次德布劳内可以断言，阿扎尔是真的不怎么会跳舞。不过他采取了和之前一样的策略，专注地望着的德布劳内，只是这一次并非出于礼貌。德布劳内的五官看上去依然青涩稚嫩，但他的表情却足以让人双颊滚烫。平时德布劳内看向阿扎尔的目光总混着少年人特有的炙热和不属于他这个年龄段的隐忍，而在此时此刻他仿佛被水晶灯折射在阿扎尔眼底过于绚丽的光彩所蛊惑，所有的压抑着的情感全都涌了出来，灼得阿扎尔这种惯于撒娇撩人的人都微微面红了起来。

他们的牵着对方的手，合着节拍慢慢绕着圈，眼神交缠在一起。舞厅里所有盛装而来的人，富丽堂皇的装饰，此刻皆是他们眼底那人的陪衬。德布劳内动了一下手臂，将阿扎尔重新带回自己的怀里。他情不自禁地低下头缩短了两人嘴唇之间的距离，阿扎尔甚至闭上了眼睛。

礼堂内突然发出了一声怪异的声响，阿扎尔和德布劳内立刻从旖旎的气氛中惊醒过来。有人尖叫起来，阿扎尔和德布劳内离开掏出魔杖冲着对方发出一个防御咒，就在此刻一团黑色的烟雾从两人之间呼啸而过，两人被向相反的方向弹了开去。

阿扎尔在地上滚了几圈，稳住自己的同时赶紧去看德布劳内。金发的少年显然也刚刚从地上爬起来，蓝色的火焰劈开了整个舞台，两人的目光在模糊的火焰尖端终于遇到了一起。

随后，阿扎尔快速地爬了起来，举着魔杖往混乱的中心跑去。霍格沃茨的教师们都已经聚集在哪里试图扑灭这诡异的火焰。德布劳内也跟着站起来，想要追过去，德姆斯特朗的学生们却一把拉住了他的袍子带着他往外跑。

“你干什么！”德布劳内暴怒，试图甩开自己的同学，“放开我，我要过去帮忙。”

“别傻了，凯文！”黑金也从舞台深处冲了出来，一把拽住德布劳内的手臂，“这是英国人的事，我们快离开这里。”

人群中突然红光一闪，德布劳内竟掏出了魔杖。趁着德姆斯特朗代表团踉跄的空档，他咬牙挤出了包围圈，试图冲回宴会厅。

阿扎尔小小的身影早已被淹没在礼堂中攒动的人群里，德布劳内面前只有惊慌失措向外奔逃的人流。

“凯文·德布劳内！”黑金愤怒的声音自身后响起。德布劳内随后感觉有一道魔咒击中了自己的背心。

他的世界暗了下来。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“亲爱的艾登，

下个月的今天我将迎来我的N.E.W.Ts考试。我的校长已经推举我去德国的魔法部工作，如果我成绩理想，毕业后就可以顺利就职。我并未放弃回到英国的意愿，但这次机会难得，对我的资质历练大有帮助。黑金教授对我亦有知遇之恩，我也不能拂他的好意。霍格沃茨的N.E.W.Ts也即将开始，希望你考试顺利。去年相见时你提到过希望能留校当老师，不知现在是否还是这个打算？

英国局势动荡，愿你和你的家人一切平安。

Best，

K.D.B

”

德布劳内在落款的地方停顿了很久。阿扎尔已经不止一次抱怨德布劳内给自己的信和给普通同学的信没什么区别（“这当然有区别，因为我不会给普通同学写信。”德布劳内当时这么回应），但他实在没办法更改自己的行文风格，只好尝试在署名的地方动心思。但“love”对他来说实在太过艰难，“Kev”他又觉得太过随意，所以最后还是认认真真写上了最常见的“best”和自己的全名缩写。然后他放好羽毛笔，小心地将羊皮纸卷起来，绑在了阿扎尔的猫头鹰上。

去年年底闹剧一般的三强争霸最后还是夭折了。德姆斯特朗在骚乱发生的当晚就回到了德国，德布劳内当时被黑金施了昏迷咒，睁开眼睛的时候已经躺在自己宿舍的床上了。他把自己的枕头狠狠砸在墙上，最后只能无奈地接受了他和阿扎尔的又一次离别。

幸运的是，阿扎尔的猫头鹰足够聪明。在两人分离之后的两周，他收到了阿扎尔的来信。德布劳内一般两周才会回一封信过去，阿扎尔无奈地接受了这一点。他总会在每封信的开头小小地抱怨一下男朋友的冷淡，然后自己写长长的一卷羊皮纸。

德布劳内送走阿扎尔的猫头鹰后，又把阿扎尔寄给自己的信拿出来看了一遍。阿扎尔的字还是歪歪扭扭的，德布劳内简直难以想象有人写字写成这样论文还能拿A。这封信被他小心地收藏了起来，但他没有想到的是，他竟然再也没有见过阿扎尔的猫头鹰了。

他和阿扎尔失去了联系。他去魔法部就任前，甚至专门借了一只猫头鹰给阿扎尔送了一封信，告诉他自己新的住址。然而那只猫头鹰再也没有飞回来。

德布劳内拜托自己的校长去打听消息，而黑金在一个礼拜之后带回了一个让他瞠目结舌的消息。

“傲罗？”德布劳内几乎喊了起来，“艾登·阿扎尔成为了一名傲罗？！”

年长的男巫试图让面前金发男孩冷静下来：“凯文，冷静一些。”

“这太荒唐了！”德布劳内的情绪显然已经失控了。他的脸涨得通红，嘴里念念有词。

“他的性格怎么会去做一个傲罗？英格兰现在这么动荡，上个月……”他大步走到书桌前，把今天早上的报纸啪地拍在自己的校长面前，“穆里尼奥组织起来的反击队几乎全军覆没！他现在当傲罗，这不是去送死吗？”

“凯文，这是我现在能提供的所有情报。”黑金冷静地说，“你应该停止订阅《预言家日报》了。黑巫师的势力在英国越来越强势，魔法部已经快被他们控制了。以后这份报纸大概不能再给你带来正确的消息了。”

德布劳内暴躁地来回踱步，突然他抓起一件斗篷：“我要去英国见他一面。”

黑金一下站了起来，一把抓住他的袖摆：“凯文，用你的脑子想一想！你一个刚刚从德国毕业的小屁孩，一个人回英国有什么用？”他拔出了自己的魔杖指着德布劳内，“去年我有办法让你不冲回礼堂，现在我也有办法让你踏不出这间屋子！你给我坐下！”

德布劳内站在原地不正常地喘着气。他知道黑金说的是对的，他回到英国除了让自己陷入危险之外什么都做不了。

“留在这里，凯文。过了几年，等英国人知道你的名字了，你就会有机会回到那里去。”年长的男人拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会帮你留意阿扎尔先生的情报的。如果他……我会告诉你的。凯文，你是我最得意的学生，不要让我失望。”

最后德布劳内还是进入了德国的魔法部，他出色的能力和果断的性格让他很快得到了各方的认可，两年内步步高升。英国的情况越来越糟糕，好在并没有传来那个最坏的消息。

但情况依然是糟糕的。

“对不起，我无法获得任何详细的消息。”黑金总是这么告诉他，“但可以确定的是，阿扎尔先生很强大，并且还活着。”

直到一个雪夜，阔别多年的马尔蒂尼又一次敲开了德布劳内家的大门。

岁月并不能抹去这个男人的魅力。马尔蒂尼穿着一席黑色风衣，带着一身落雪，对已经长大成人的德布劳内微笑：“好久不见，德布劳内先生。”

德布劳内却没有心情与他寒暄。马尔蒂尼刚在沙发上坐下，他就开口问：“艾登现在怎么样了？”

马尔蒂尼看向他：“你为什么会觉得我会知道他的消息？”

德布劳内面色很糟糕，显然在压抑自己的脾气：“我想不出除了艾登，有什么会让你从英国跑到德国找到我。”他在侧面的小沙发上坐下，眼睛死死地盯着这位英国魔法部的高级官员，“艾登在霍格沃茨的时候就和你走得很近。穆里尼奥也争取过他，但你这位格兰芬多院长更为成功一点。”

马尔蒂尼没有否认：“你很敏锐，德布劳内先生。”

“敏锐的是你，马尔蒂尼教授。”德布劳内面无表情地说：“显然你在霍格沃茨的时候就意识到了潜伏的危险。你和穆里尼奥一样，挑选自己中意的学生，接近他们，让他们毕业后为你们卖命。穆里尼奥组建了自己的队伍，你则幸运一些，成为了魔法法律执行司的高级官员，所以你选中的学生就成了傲罗。”

德布劳内盯着他：“我说的对吗，马尔蒂尼先生？艾登就是因为你，才会成为一个傲罗的吧？”

马尔蒂尼沉默了一会儿，缓慢地开口：“我很抱歉，德布劳内先生。艾登的性格去做傲罗确实容易受伤，我为他在这些年因此所受的苦难而道歉。”他抬起头，平静地望向德布劳内，“但是，现在是国家危急存亡时刻，艾登是我们极大的助力。他是自愿站出来抵抗黑巫师的，凯文，我绝没有逼迫他。”

“所以他现在怎么样了？”德布劳内又问了一遍。

“我会告诉你这个答案，但我必须先完成我今日来访的目的。”马尔蒂尼说，“你得先回答我一个问题，凯文。你是否愿意和我们站在一起？”

屋内一阵沉默。

良久，德布劳内开口：“你为什么现在问我这个问题？”

“你三年级的时候，艾登来请求我帮助你完成转学事宜。他那时候告诉我，他会和我站在一起，而你也会。”马尔蒂尼说，“我相信他，所以现在我请求你的帮助。”

“情况这么糟了吗？”德布劳内问。

“也许比你想象得要更糟。”马尔蒂尼回答。

德布劳内站起身，走到了落地窗前。沃尔夫斯堡的雪夜清清冷冷。

仿佛过了很久，德布劳内转过身来：“我相信艾登，所以我答应你。但今天晚上，我要知道所有我应该知道的事情。”

马尔蒂尼点头，从风衣内侧取出了一瓶魔药。德布劳内认出这是复方汤剂。

“喝下这个，我带你回伦敦。”

德布劳内跟着马尔蒂尼幻影显行来到了霍格莫德村。曾经充满绚丽的童话色彩和香甜的糖果气息的小镇仿佛被人刷了一层灰似的。街道上空空荡荡，到处散落着废弃的报纸。德布劳内看见了他和阿扎尔造访过三次的咖啡厅，放在窗台上的鲜花早已凋谢了，摆在门口的桌椅胡乱堆放着，上面落了厚厚的一层灰，显然已经停业一段时间了。

德布劳内走到这家咖啡厅前。他的目光落在这栋建筑物的外墙上，这上面贴满了大大小小的通缉令。他的瞳仁突然一缩，快步走到了一张显然是刚刚贴上去的通缉令前，大力把那张纸撕了下来。

通缉令上的阿扎尔一点笑容都没有。他的眉头皱得紧紧的，眉间那道沟壑仿佛更深了。

“内鬼…他们怎么敢！”德布劳内几乎咬着牙挤出这句话，手中的纸几乎被他揉碎了。

他环顾四周，看见整条街道上竟然有不少阿扎尔的通缉令。每一个阿扎尔都紧皱着眉头，眼神中透着些疲惫。

马尔蒂尼并未接话，只带着德布劳内回到了霍格沃茨。他隔着办公桌望向这位曾经的学生——他现在是另外一个金发男人的模样，不然马尔蒂尼可以想象他涨得通红的脸色。

马尔蒂尼从抽屉里拿出了一刀最近的预言家日报，德布劳内翻了一翻，气得将手中的那份报纸撕成了两半。阿扎尔的傲罗小队和穆里尼奥的反击队前段时间遭到了黑巫师围剿，十余人的小组只活下来阿扎尔一个。这些报纸怀着让人难以置信的恶意推测是阿扎尔在勾结黑巫师，因为他和穆里尼奥有“私人恩怨”。

他学生时期和穆里尼奥的任何一点摩擦都被绘声绘色地描写了出来，仿佛他们藏在地板缝里看到了似的。而他，德布劳内，竟然也出现在了其中一个故事中。在他们的版本中，他是早已心向黑巫师的叛逆少年，斯莱特林加上德姆斯特朗的双重身份显然可以让一些没脑子的人相信这是真的。而阿扎尔则在年少时期就和他私定了终身，不过穆里尼奥识破了德布劳内的面目，及时把他赶出了霍格沃茨。德布劳内去了德国后继续学习黑魔法，而阿扎尔也执迷不悟，一直和德布劳内保持着通信（“他们甚至在庄严的三强争霸舞会上不知廉耻地共舞！”），导致最后和穆里尼奥关系破裂。而这次行动计划的失败，显然是阿扎尔对拆散自己和德布劳内的穆里尼奥展开了报复。

“这些**养的混蛋，”德布劳内用荷兰语骂了一句，“他们怎么敢！”

马尔蒂尼叹了一口气：“他们很聪明。穆里尼奥先生已经建立起了威信，所以他们选择对艾登下手。自从艾登成为傲罗之后，这些针对他的风言风语便与他如影随形。我一直试图压住这些消息，但……很抱歉，我没能阻止这一切。”

“穆里尼奥呢？他为什么不站出来说话？”德布劳内大声质问。

马尔蒂尼叹了一口气，伸出手打开了面前的一个旧式收音机。穆里尼奥的声音从里面传了出来，他澄清了他和阿扎尔之间所有不和的谣言，并告诉所有还在反抗的人相信阿扎尔是他们的希望之火。

“他的这些话，没法报道在任何一个权威媒体上。显然，魔法部中的大部分势力已经被控制了，内鬼另有其人。”马尔蒂尼说，“能听到这些的话人早已相信艾登，那些通过其他途径了解到的人，显然更相信预言家日报上面的鬼扯。”

德布劳内沉默地看了马尔蒂尼一会儿，冷笑道：“你要放弃他了吗？因为魔法法律执行司无法挽回这一切？”

“魔法部放弃他了，但我并没有。”马尔蒂尼身体微微前倾，盯着德布劳内的眼睛，“这就是我为什么找到你的原因。我必须保住我们在魔法部中的一席之地，我不能再公开出头为他做什么，但我不希望他真的孤身一人，我相信你也不愿意看见。”

德布劳内看着自己曾经的教授：“你想让我怎么做？”

“我希望你打入黑巫师中，直接支援艾登。”马尔蒂尼说。

德布劳内说：“我怎么可能说进入就进…”

“你可以。”马尔蒂尼打断他，“显然他们已经联系过你了。”

德布劳内闭上了嘴。

“你不好奇，为什么当年分院帽把你分入了斯莱特林你却没法在纯血统家族里找到自己的姓氏？”马尔蒂尼说，“为什么你面对摄魂怪的时候会晕倒？为什么那些黑巫师会找上你？”

“我的记忆，被篡改了。”德布劳内干巴巴地开口，“我猜到了。”

“记忆更改的魔咒，理论上是只有施咒人才能解开的。”马尔蒂尼举起魔杖，对准了的德布劳内的眉心：“但我想说，你有幸遇到了目前最擅长治疗术的桑德罗。我可以为你揭开这个秘密，你准备好了吗？”

德布劳内注视了马尔蒂尼大约十秒，最后还是闭上了眼睛。他听见马尔蒂尼用一种陌生的语言念出了一长串魔咒，然后他觉得自己被拉扯进了一个逼仄的时空中。

扭曲的光和影的彼端，是沉睡在他脑海深处的往事。他看见了他父亲金色的头发，母亲蓝色的眼睛。他听见了那个他三年级在魁地奇球场上空听见的尖锐女声，那来自他的母亲。她哀求他的父亲不要去做间谍，还有她后来尖叫着让白巫师们公开他父亲的身份。

最后他看见他的母亲带着他来到了比利时。这时候的她已经瘦骨嶙峋，面色憔悴。她对着还是个小孩的自己举起了魔杖。

——“一忘皆空。”

德布劳内猛地睁开眼睛。他浑身都被冷汗打湿了，整个人不受控制地颤抖着。

马尔蒂尼无声地递过来一块巧克力。

德布劳内慢慢吃掉了这块巧克力，然后冷静地开口：“我可以去做间谍，但你必须答应我两个条件。”

马尔蒂尼点头：“你说。”

德布劳内说：“第一，除了艾登，没有人能干涉我的决定。走出这间屋子，我接下去做的每一件事情，我都要自己做主。我也不会和你们中的任何人联系、汇报或者讨论任何事情。若是你们有一天因此对我失去了信任，请便。”

马尔蒂尼沉默地了会儿，最后说：“可以。我答应你，你在潜伏期间有绝对的自由。”

德布劳内点头：“第二，我要先单独见艾登一面。”

阿扎尔一个人等在有求必应屋里。他的面色很严肃，虽然并不凝重，但却没有一点笑容。他知道在见过这个接线人之后，马尔蒂尼他们就再也无法照顾他了。他必须独自面对黑巫师对他的追捕和魔法世界对他的猜疑，能依靠的只有他口袋里的那根魔杖和即将到来的这位接线人给他提供的情报。

身后的衣柜内传来一些响动。他退开一步，看向紧闭的柜门。

一个金发的脑袋钻了出来，阿扎尔觉得自己浑身的血液都凝固了。

“Kev。”阿扎额喃喃开口，看着德布劳内的蓝眼睛，一句话都说不出来。

德布劳内打量着阿扎尔。他看上去还不错，但是皮肤晒黑了一些，右脸颊上擦破了一点皮。他看自己的眼神仿佛并没有改变，带着他能幻想到的最璀璨的星空。

德布劳内走到离阿扎尔一英寸的地方停下，抬起手将阿扎尔圈到了自己怀里。

阿扎尔的反应似乎一些迟缓，但他还是慢慢地攀上了德布劳内的宽阔的背。

“你为什么要回来？”阿扎尔突然用力抱紧了自己金发的爱人。

德布劳内一手抚上阿扎尔的脖子；“我原本打算在三强争霸之后就留在这里的。”

“那不是你能控制的，Kev。”阿扎尔将脸埋在德布劳内的胸膛里，闷闷地说，“你在德国发展得不是很顺利吗？英国的形势已经如此，不要勉强现在回来。也许过两年……”

“我偏要勉强。”德布劳内打断了他的话，眼睛里仿佛有火焰，“艾登，我知道我自己要什么。这就是我现在必须要做的事。”

阿扎尔看着德布劳内的眼睛，突然踮起脚去吻他。他们九岁的那个夏天没能并肩坐在瓦隆的河边，十四岁的圣诞节没能勾住对方的手指，十八岁的舞会上没能吻住彼此的嘴唇。现在又过了两年，他们在这短暂的相遇后又将散落在不能触碰彼此的两个端点，但既然德布劳内越过英吉利海峡找到了他说不放弃，那他也一定会坚持下去。

待两人气喘吁吁地分开后，阿扎尔似乎又恢复了原来调皮的样子，眨着眼睛说：“马尔蒂尼教授说这次的接线人要求绝对的自由，我就该猜到是你的。但你说了“除了艾登”，那么德布劳内先生打算怎么做呢？”

“我会回德国，他们中有人在拉拢我。”德布劳内说，“这个期间我们不要联系，等我回到英国之后，我会想办法联系你的。”

阿扎尔睁大了眼睛：“你要回德国？你要做什么？”

德布劳内看着阿扎尔紧紧皱着的眉头，抬起手抚上了他眉心的深纹：“别问。你只要完全地信任我就好了。”

德布劳内在当天夜里回到了沃尔夫斯堡。他简短地写了一封信，走出房门将它绑在了已经在家门口徘徊了一个多礼拜的猫头鹰身上。

第二天清晨，一个穿着黑色斗篷的男人就敲响了的德布劳内家的大门。

德布劳内待那人在沙发上坐下，开门见山地说：“我可以加入你们。但这并不代表我和你们拥有同一个信仰，我只想和你们做一个交易。”

那个男人显得有些惊讶，似乎没想到这个对话会这样开场。他咽了咽口水，回答：“主人自然可以满足你所有的愿望。”

德布劳内坐在单人沙发上，身体微微前倾，双手小臂支撑在自己的膝盖上。这使得他呈一个自下而上的角度看着坐在长沙发上的男人。从那位客人的视角看去，德布劳内的嘴角似乎还有一些冷漠的弧度，这几乎让他有些坐立不安了。他正想说话，德布劳内先开口了：“我对你们的主从游戏不感兴趣。我只有一个条件。”

浅金色的光线带着旭日的独有的温柔，透过百叶窗晕在德布劳内白皙的面容上。他一双眼睛是冰冷的浅蓝，却在这片金色中如火般燃烧着。

“我要艾登·阿扎尔活着。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

桑德兰的夜晚比伦敦冷清很多，仿佛连月亮都被厚重的云层挡在后面，风雨欲来的样子。

原本空无一人的街道上却传来一阵急促的脚步声，阿扎尔出现在了小路的尽头。他带着兜帽，毛衣的领子被高高拉起来挡住了半张脸，只有一双明亮的绿眼睛露在外面。

一幢独栋的别墅立在前方，橘黄色的灯光透过百叶窗为黑压压的夜色提供了一些温暖，这让阿扎尔想到很多甜蜜的东西，比如他伦敦住所内柔软的沙发，或是餐桌上美味的食物。他抬头看了一会儿天色，慢慢走上台阶伸出手敲门。

一个五十岁左右的男人打开了门，他警惕地看着阿扎尔，直到他拉下盖住面容的衣领，才仿佛放松了一些。

“嗨，晚上好。我是亚瑟，我和同伴穿越前面这片森林的时候失散了。现在天色似乎不太好，能让我在这里借宿一晚吗？” 阿扎尔也并非完全说了假话。一个小时之前他还和五六个傲罗在一起，却不小心遇到了搜查队。他一个被一万加隆通缉的“逃犯”自然不能落到这些被黑巫师所操控的“官方”队伍手中，只好匆匆钻进了身后的树丛，又一次回到了独自行动的状态。

年长的男人似乎被他的笑容感染了，也露出一个微笑，侧身让开说：“进来吧，孩子。”

男人带着他来到二楼的一个房间：“你看上去非常疲惫。我去为你准备一些晚餐，今晚我正好剩下了一些烤牛肉和土豆泥。”

“太感谢了，先生。”阿扎尔真诚地说。

“乐意至极，孩子。”男人一边说着一边关上了门，“你有一双很漂亮的眼睛。”

阿扎尔一头雾水地看着刚刚关上的房门，眼神不由自主地落到了一边的镜子上。他的毛发长得比较快，几日风餐露宿疏于打理，胡须就挺长了，头发也长到了看得出卷毛的长度。他瞧见桌上放着一个麻瓜用的电动剃须刀，便走过去拿起来打算稍微打理一下自己。

他对着镜子将头发剃回了圆寸，关掉开关抹掉头顶的碎发时，突然意识到整个房间安静得只能听见自己衣服布料摩擦的声音。这异常的安静足以让已经过了几个月躲避追捕的阿扎尔警惕了起来，他屏住呼吸仔细听着，手指抓紧了袍子口袋中的魔杖。

窗外仿佛起风了，夹杂着一些杂声。阿扎尔立刻跳了起来，推开窗户翻出去的时候，他的卧室门就被大力踹开了。

这个别墅的层高异常高，阿扎尔落地的时候没掌握好力道，只好滚了两圈减缓冲击。

“是阿扎尔！”一个尖锐的女声在大门的位置响了起来，阿扎尔强行借力站起身子冲了出去，一个恶咒几乎就炸在他的脚边，“他往树林里去了！”

阿扎尔快速地在丛林间奔跑着。树枝划过来不及剃去胡须的面颊，他却没时间去擦一下。他的膝盖在方才擦破了好大一块皮，但他没时间停下来处理一下伤口。夜晚的林间漆黑一片，他只能靠着自己魔杖顶端的微弱荧光勉强辨别着前路。他仿佛预感到什么一般往边上一歪，一道绿光擦着他的耳朵飞了过去。

“你不用白费力气了，我们的人已经快到了。”方才尖利的女声又后面笑了起来。在阿扎尔摆正自己的时候，一道黑影扑了过来。阿扎尔连忙向另一边滚了一圈，抬起手就向边上和身后各扔出一道咒语。

身后的笑声停止了，那个黑影也被阿扎尔丢出去的昏迷中击中，很明显地踉跄了一下。阿扎尔趁着这个间隙窜了出去，却被不知何时缠绕在他脚踝上的藤蔓绊倒在地上。

“我记得你们的主人说过，不许伤害他的性命。”一个清亮的男声从背后传来，让正和藤蔓缠斗的阿扎尔微微一愣。他趴在地上悄悄回头，一个带着黑色兜帽的男人不知何时站在那里，只露出白皙而棱角分明的下巴。

刚才试图攻击阿扎尔的男人，或许不能说是男人——那是一只狼人，他紧紧盯着被藤蔓纠缠在地上的阿扎尔，绿莹莹的目光落在阿扎尔连巫师袍都不能遮掩住的臀部曲线，嘴上却说：“你这个刚从德国回来的毛头小子，有什么资格管我？”

“你主人为什么不让你们伤他，你难道不知道吗？”带着黑色兜帽的男人竟然举起了魔杖，稳稳地指向了自己的同伴。

那狼人似乎有些忌惮这个新来的巫师，所以并不敢靠近阿扎尔：“艾琳和布雷亚克呢？”

“我不清楚，我走过来的时候没有看见他们。”德布劳内冷淡地说，“你回去吧，别让我重复第二次。”

那只狼人似乎还不甘心就此放弃，正在原地磨蹭的时候，原本该被禁锢在地上的阿扎尔突然一跃而起，冲着那只狼人扔了一个昏迷咒。

那狼人庞大的身躯晃动了一下，紧接着一道绿光从一边打在了他的身上。

阿扎尔有些惊愕地看着举着魔杖的德布劳内，这时他才摘去自己的兜帽，皱着眉头看向阿扎尔：“你怎么在这种时候还用昏迷咒？”

阿扎尔想向德布劳内跑去，却忘了自己的脚还被藤蔓缠着。在他摔在地上之前，德布劳内大步走过去将他一把接在怀里。

“你怎么还是这么笨？”德布劳内骂道，脸上却缓和了下来。

阿扎尔抬起脸冲着德布劳内笑，盯着金发爱人的脸仿佛都不舍得眨眼。他把下巴搁在德布劳内的胸膛上，问：“Kev，你什么时候回来的？”

“一个多月之前，不过我一直没找到机会来见你。”德布劳内轻轻搂着阿扎尔说，“现在追在这条路上的人都死了，我们还有一些时间。”

阿扎尔仔细看着面前阔别数月的爱人。他似乎瘦了一些，面部轮廓都凌厉了起来。他现在是黑魔王最为倚重的魔药师了，被人从德国请到了英国。黑白两派巫师都惧怕他的名字，白巫师们害怕他手上的魔药，黑巫师们则忌惮这位大将捉摸不透的脾气。

不过平时总是冷着张脸的德布劳内现在却不这样。他微微低头看着阿扎尔，露出了一点笑容，维持着拥抱着他的姿势。

两人就这样依偎了一会儿，阿扎尔才开口问：“你在那边还好吗？”

德布劳内左手揽着阿扎尔，让他靠在自己的肩膀上：“他们把我从德国调回来，显然已经认可了我的能力，并且对我有一定的信任。”

阿扎尔垂下眼睛，有些疲惫地说：“现在太难了。魔法部里除了马尔蒂尼教授的势力尚存，其他全都被黑巫师控制了。圣芒戈是中立的，好在内斯塔先生有暗中帮我们。穆里尼奥教授的第三支反抗小组情况也很糟糕……”

德布劳内凑过去查看他的伤口：“这一年多的时间里，你就一个人瞎晃悠？”

阿扎尔说：“倒也不是，傲罗们都认识我，如果碰到的话会带我同行。但我已经被魔法部从傲罗部除名了，而且我的悬赏也在各种地方被张贴着，碰到搜查队会有大麻烦，所以我不能和他们在一起太久。”

德布劳内为阿扎尔治疗的手停顿了一下。他敛了笑容，但并没有说什么。

一时间，安静的树林里只有两个人浅浅的呼吸声。阿扎尔的目光落在德布劳内严肃的脸上，德布劳内的左手还搂着阿扎尔的肩膀，目光则顺着自己魔杖顶端微弱的荧光落在阿扎尔鲜血直流的膝盖上。

狰狞的伤口在治疗术中渐渐愈合，唯一的光源熄灭了。

黑暗中，德布劳内冷静的声音响起：“现在白巫师的力量处于绝对的弱势，再下去只有自取灭亡。我有一个想法，可以改变这一个局面。但我需要你的配合，并且绝对保密。”

阿扎尔微微坐直了身子，问：“什么办法？”

德布劳内的魔杖顶端重新亮了起来，两人借着微光望向对方的眼睛。

“我在霍格沃茨查找自己的身世时，看到过一段往事。”德布劳内缓缓说道：“现在活跃在西班牙的小魔头兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇，曾经对内斯塔先生展开过热烈的追求。”

阿扎尔说：“这个事情我也听说过，但内斯塔先生似乎并不理会他。”

“这个事情的起因，是以伊布为首的几个学生擅闯禁林。当时还是霍格沃茨助教的内斯塔先生独自进入禁林将他们救了出来。即使是一本冷硬的书，却依然描述那时候的内斯塔虽浑身浴血，却美若天神。”德布劳内嘴角微微动了一下，“伊布那日之后就对内斯塔穷追不舍，即使一年之后他因研究黑魔法禁术，被霍格沃茨开除，也依然在英国逗留了两年，想尽办法去纠缠内斯塔。”

德布劳内的语气似乎带上了些温度。他叙述别人的故事时总是冷冰冰的，带着置身事外的绝对冷静，这次却似乎有些动容了。

“后来呢？”阿扎尔轻声问。

“你说内斯塔先生不理会他，实际上是言轻了。他十分反感伊布的纠缠，在霍格沃茨时苦于不能摆脱。”德布劳内继续说：“他被引荐为圣芒戈首席治疗师后，就对自己的活动区域布下结禁。这世界上千千万万人，唯独伊布不得靠近。此时伊布终于放弃，远走西班牙，成为了如今我们口中的小魔头。”

“但是，当年三强争霸舞会被袭击，帮助霍格沃茨平息骚乱的人中出现了伊布。所以我们可以推测，在离开英国的九年之中，他并未忘情，甚至还会找机会回到这里找内斯塔先生。”

阿扎尔心中有些不好的预感，但他还是问：“所以，你想……？”

德布劳内点头：“如果英国的黑巫师袭击了圣芒戈，内斯塔因此重伤。你说他会怎么办？”

阿扎尔一下站了起来，不可置信地说：“Kev，你在说什么？你怎么可以这样对内斯塔先生？”

德布劳内面色未变，看着阿扎尔说：“内斯塔先生绝对不会答应出面和伊布谈的，只有我们来完成这一步。如果黑巫师们重创内斯塔先生，伊布必然会加入我们这一边。”

阿扎尔猛地摇头：“不行！马尔蒂尼先生这么珍视他……”

德布劳内这时也也站了起来：“艾登，谁愿意让所爱之人深陷危险？马尔蒂尼在让你去当傲罗的时候，有想过我不情愿吗？”

阿扎尔一下闭上了嘴，耳朵如火烧了一般红了起来。

德布劳内的脸也红了起来，但他知道现在没有时间难为情：“马尔蒂尼从不让内斯塔先生参加任何可能被怀疑站队的活动，只让他用首席治疗师这个中立的身份暗中帮助白巫师。内斯塔先生确实有妙手回春的本事和极深的魔咒造诣，但显然，现在他可以做出扭转战局的贡献。”

阿扎尔沉默了很久，才再次开口：“如果伊布增加了我们的战力，他们不会怀疑提出计划的你吗？”

德布劳内摇头：“白巫师的领袖是马尔蒂尼这一点大家都心知肚，他对内斯塔的偏爱也是人人皆知。他可能牺牲他自己，却不会先牺牲内斯塔，他们根本不会想到白巫师的势力中有人敢动他。”

阿扎尔的眼神落在魔杖的荧光上，没有说话。

德布劳内突然开口：“我是一个斯莱特林，艾登。我要做的不是合情合理的事，我要做能最快达成目标的事。”

阿扎尔又沉默了很久，最后讲自己的脸埋进手心：“你是对的，Kev。这才是我们应该做的事情。”

德布劳内伸出手将阿扎尔拉近了些：“内斯塔先生会理解的。来，我们商量一下细节。”

二月二十日，似乎是非常平静的一天。几个傲罗小队的主力前几日刚出院，马尔蒂尼也去意大利了，所以没有什么人会来麻烦内斯塔。所以这天他心情不错，在进行常规的巡视时都带着微笑。

他已经过了而立之年，岁月却未曾消磨他俊美的面容，更是为他添了几分成熟的魅力。

“内斯塔先生，我的腰有些不舒服。”一个黑发的消瘦男子望着他的脸，面上有些不自然的红晕。

内斯塔伸出魔杖念了一串咒语，似乎完全没有注意到面前之人越来越炙热的目光，只自顾自说：“我和你说了多少遍了，受伤的时候就老老实实躺着，少动来动去的。再这样下去，小心我给你石化了。”

即使过了十年，内斯塔依然没有弄清楚为什么很多病人都听不进他絮絮叨叨重复了这么多遍的话。突然，他的动作停了下来。

他听见了不正常的风声。

下一秒，内斯塔立刻拔出魔杖，一面大喊：“全员警戒！”

银色的屏障自房间四面向内斯塔合拢，遮掩了一床又一床惊慌的病人，但还未完全合并，一个巨大的火球就将墙壁炸得四分五裂。

保护咒并未完成，内斯塔默念着魔咒，闭上了双眼。

银色的保护膜在一片火光中透出冰凉的色泽，唯独他身陷火海。

“桑德罗！”马尔蒂尼大步冲进了一团糟的病房。病床边的阿扎尔并未抬头，一直紧张地在给昏迷的内斯塔治疗。

马尔蒂尼立刻加入进来，他的治疗术显然比阿扎尔好得多，内斯塔的嘴唇终于不像之前那般苍白了。

过了一会儿，两人魔杖顶端的光芒熄灭了。阿扎尔抬眼悄悄看了一眼马尔蒂尼。这是他第一次看到马尔蒂尼这般风尘仆仆乱了方正的样子，他平时总是表现的优雅稳重，哪怕是再艰难的绝境，他都仿佛游刃有余。

马尔蒂尼仔细地查看了一下内斯塔的伤势，从头到脚一寸皮肤都没有放过。确认内斯塔已经没有生命危险后，他才把目光转向了坐在一旁的阿扎尔。

阿扎尔立刻垂下了眼睛。

马尔蒂尼的声音冷得和冰一样：“圣芒戈的伤员情报是绝对保密的。为什么这么凑巧？正好所有的傲罗小队都出派了任务，为什么正好是今天？”

“我不知道，先生。”阿扎尔轻声说。

“而你，正好在出事的几分钟后感到了现场。”马尔蒂尼的声音不受控制地响了起来：“告诉我，艾登，为什么这一切如此巧合？”

阿扎尔咬紧了嘴唇：“我很抱歉，先生。”

马尔蒂尼紧紧盯着他，沉声说：“是德布劳内先生的主意？”

他何其聪明，看见阿扎尔这样什么都不肯说的状态就已经把内情猜了个大概。甚至连德布劳内这么做的原因他也想到了——他本来打算过一段时间就去一趟西班牙，谁知那个看着和学生似的金发少年竟走了这一步险棋。

阿扎尔还没说话，病房外面又传来了一阵骚乱。一个凶狠的声音响了起来：“滚开，让我进去。”

一个高大的男人闯了进来。

阿扎尔抬头只看了他一眼，便知道了这人的身份。他真的非常高，比马尔蒂尼还高出一截，黑色的巫师袍也不能掩盖住他结实的肌肉。

伊布的眼神扫了过来，原本如狼一般狠厉的目光看到昏迷的内斯塔的那一瞬间立刻替换成了焦急。他大步往这里跑来，却被站起身的马尔蒂尼拦住了。

“你怎么进来了？”马尔蒂尼皱着眉：“我记得桑德罗给圣芒戈布下了针对你的结禁。”

伊布似乎也挺尊敬马尔蒂尼的，语气不复刚才听到的那般凶狠：“都十年了，马尔蒂尼先生。再高深的咒语，十年我都破解不了吗？”

马尔蒂尼抿抿嘴，让开了身子。

伊布立刻扑到内斯塔身边。内斯塔沉睡的面容距离他宽大的手掌不到一寸，伊布却只摩挲着昏迷之人散开在枕头上发丝。马尔蒂尼站在一边，皱眉紧锁，却什么都没有说。

“怎么会这样？”伊布问。

马尔蒂尼的目光落在阿扎尔身上，缓缓开口：“你的线人应该已经告诉过你了，黑巫师对桑德罗下手了。”

伊布的握紧了拳头，阿扎尔可以清楚地看见他手腕处暴起的青筋。

七个小时后。

“然后他答应加入我们了？”德布劳内在镜子的另一边问。

前段时间德布劳内密会阿扎尔的时候，给了他这面可以通讯的镜子。阿扎尔又给它施了一个复杂的魔咒，于是现在，这个世界上只有他们两个人才能在这一对镜子上看见对方的脸。

“是的。不过他自始至终都没瞧我一眼，仿佛我不存在一样。”阿扎尔说。

德布劳内舒了一口气：“伊布的脾气确实有些奇怪，你应该小心点别去惹他。马尔蒂尼先生有什么反应吗？”

阿扎尔吐了吐舌头：“显然！天呐，我从未见过他这般勃然大怒的样子，我觉得自己快被他的眼神撕碎了。”

德布劳内见他这幅样子，其实心中已经知道没事了。不过他还是问了一句：“内斯塔先生醒了吗？”

阿扎尔摇头：“还没有，不过应该也是这两天的事了。不然伊布可以把圣芒戈掀了……好吧，虽然圣芒戈已经被毁了。”

“那就好。马尔蒂尼先生知道是我想的主意吗？”德布劳内问。

“我想是的。虽然我并没有回答他。”阿扎尔有些忧心忡忡的，“也许我们应该在战争结束后向他们道歉。”

“别了吧。我不觉得马尔蒂尼先生会把这件事情告诉内斯塔先生。”德布劳内耸耸肩，“如果我们不去说，内斯塔先生估计永远也不会怀疑到我们身上，他的钝感力和他的治疗术一样深不可测。”

阿扎尔叹了一口气，往后倒在自己的床上。他高高举着那面镜子，德布劳内觉得这个视角有点微妙，而阿扎尔不知道是真的无心，还是假装没有察觉，只是继续往下说，为自己老师的爱情苦恼：“他那么迟钝，马尔蒂尼先生什么时候才能追到他。伊布会不会捷足先登啊？”

德布劳内觉得自己脸有些热，但他的语调依然很平稳：“别人的事，你操心这么多干什么？”

阿扎尔嘻嘻一笑，翻了个身趴着，把镜子举在自己面前：“好，那我只关心我的Kev。你那边怎么样了？”

因为姿势的关系，阿扎尔的领口松松垮垮地挂了下来，德布劳内努力不去看对面那人微微露出的锁骨，继续说：“也许是有一个好消息。黑魔王认为这次袭击非常成功，所以让我去照看一样东西。”

阿扎尔并不知道他自己才是维系德布劳内和黑巫师之间关系的纽带，还以为这是他越来越接近核心的象征。于是他哇了一声，开心地说：“太棒了，那后面的情况一定会好起来的。”

德布劳内在镜子那头看了他一会儿，露出一个微笑：“也许吧。”

两人白天被各种事情缠身，此时都有些疲惫了。阿扎尔钻进被窝，把镜子放在枕头边对着自己，他看到那边的德布劳内也做了同样的事情。

“晚安，Kev。希望能早点见到你……”阿扎尔今天真的太累了，况且德布劳内的蓝眼睛距离他这么近，仿佛自己的爱人就躺在身边注视着自己一般。他觉得安心极了，所以连话都没有说完就睡了过去。

德布劳内在另一端看了一会儿阿扎尔埋在枕头里的睡颜，也慢慢闭上了眼睛。

德布劳内原本就不相信黑魔王会完全信任自己。第二天他走进黑魔王让他看管的秘穴时，更觉得这是黑魔王想引诱自己投奔他的手段。洞穴内有一个巨大湖泊，最深处有一扇沉重的石门。湖泊上游荡着上百个摄魂怪。德布劳内觉得浑身发冷，所以并没有上前。

“德布劳内先生，这是主人最重要的东西，托付给你，是你莫大的荣光。”站在一旁的黑衣人说道。

“这里面是什么？”德布劳内问。

“主人没有告诉你，我自然也不会。”黑衣人回答，“你只需要知道，只要有这个在，主人就永远不会失败。不过去看看吗？”

德布劳内冷漠地转过身，大步离开了这个洞穴：“我对你们的秘密没有兴趣，我和你主人之间不过一场交易罢了。只要你们不伤害艾登，我就替你们办事。”

伊布加入白巫师之后，战局渐渐明朗了起来。黑巫师试图阻挡从西班牙来到英国的巫师们，却毫无作用。在英国落下第一场雪的那晚，阿扎尔开心地对镜子那一头的德布劳内说：“下雪了，Kev。这是个好兆头，我们快要赢了。”

阿扎尔又游荡在不知哪一个旷野间。他缩在斗篷里，鼻子冻得通红，鼓着腮帮子冲自己的手心呵气，这让德布劳内不由得联想起某种啮齿类动物。

“你为什么还到处跑？”德布劳内皱着眉头问，“魔法部不是取消了你的通缉令吗？”

“啊，是的。我在为伊布送信，他现在恨不得全天24个小时都黏在内斯塔先生身上。天哪，这也太冷了……他居然在荷兰还有认识的人。”阿扎尔终于放弃前进了，勉强找到一个避风的地方拿出了自己的帐篷，“我觉得最终决战就快要到了，马尔蒂尼教授他们似乎已经在做计划了。我想最晚明年春天，一切都会结束了。”

阿扎尔把帐篷拉好，钻进去施了几个保护咒后，才发现另一边的德布劳内一直没有说话。

“Kev？你怎么不说话？”阿扎尔拿起镜子看了看，发现德布劳内面色有些难看：“有什么棘手的事情吗？”

德布劳内垂下眼睛：“是啊，有一些。不过我一直待在地窖里，你在雪地里要小心。你大概什么时候能回去？”

阿扎尔说：“就这两天吧。如果不是暴风雪，我今天就应该到那人家里了。”

“最近这边动作也挺多的，我知道不少黑巫师活跃在英国的海岸线上。”德布劳内看着镜子那边埋头整理被褥的阿扎尔，仿佛下了什么决心似的说：“你到时候直接回伦敦吧。”

阿扎尔开开心心地把自己埋进被被窝里，拿起镜子啵地亲了一下镜面：“知道啦，Kev。你今天怎么这么紧张啊？”

德布劳内往常总会脸红，今天却有些愣愣地看着自己。这下阿扎尔也觉得有些不对劲了，奇怪地问：“Kev，怎么了？我可以帮你什么吗？”

德布劳内摇摇头，移开了视线：“我有些累了，艾登。今天早点睡吧。”

镜子那一端的视野旋转了九十度。德布劳内的脸消失了，阿扎尔只能看见对面惨白的天花板。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

凌晨的伦敦港有些冷清，只有睡眼朦胧的一两个工作人员穿着厚厚的衣服站在停靠点。

阿扎尔下船的时候，正好有些起风了。他裹了裹自己的风衣，边上一个女孩打了一个喷嚏，行李咣地滚到一边。

阿扎尔弯腰去帮她捡散落的行李。那女孩的小跑着过来，站在他身后不住地道谢。阿扎尔笑着说没事没事，眼神不经意地往水面瞥了一眼。那女孩反常地直直地站在他后面。没有说话，也没有要走上来自己捡东西的意思。

阿扎尔眼皮一跳，本能往边上躲开。一道红光正打在他刚在站立的位置上。

他抽出魔杖，突然发现港口上的人都掏出了魔杖指着自己。十几个人，阿扎尔抿了抿嘴唇，他几乎不可能离开这里。

突然阿扎尔魔杖一动，离他最近的几个都仿佛被人打了一拳似的掀翻在地上。阿扎尔趁着对方人仰马翻的时候窜了出去，所有扔向他的魔咒都恰好落在他上一秒的位置上。他已经跑到检票口了，他的脚下泛起白色的光芒——他没法再跑出去了。

阿扎尔回身给自己加了一个防护咒，但打在他立起来的防护墙上的魔咒至少有十个，过大的冲击力让阿扎尔跌倒在地上。下一秒几个人就扑了上来，阿扎尔被人狠狠掐住了脖子，大脑空白的那个瞬间。他觉得自己的手指被掰断了，魔杖掉了出去。

“我早就说过，别妄图用魔咒抓住他。”一个粗哑的声音说，“卸掉他的胳膊更加有用。”

阿扎尔惨叫了一声，随后他觉得自己被揪着领子拖入了一个狭小的空间，他的肺几乎要被挤出来了。

他落在了一个空旷的地厅里，脸贴着冰凉的地板。有什么东西把他的两只手腕在后腰的位置绑到一起，这让他虚弱地痛呼了一声——其实这没有必要，他现在没法做任何事情。他的右手手指和肩膀都断了，魔杖也被人拿走了。

“艾登·阿扎尔，白巫师的核武器。虽然你给我们添了很多麻烦，不过还是欢迎光临。”一个让阿扎尔有些反胃的声音响了起来，他微微抬眼，看到一个黑色的面具正居高临下看着自己：“所以，说说吧。你去阿姆斯特丹做什么？”

阿扎尔垂下眼睛，没有说话。

有人按住他断掉的右臂，阿扎尔痛得叫了出来。他被人捏住脸转了过去，晃眼的灯光简直要刺瞎他的双眼。

“滚开。”他看着那个近在咫尺的黑色兜帽，轻声说。

周围的人都笑了起来，阿扎尔这才意识到这个地厅里有这么多人。

全完了，他想，他被黑巫师抓住了。

“哦，你可真甜。看来凯文这么喜欢你也不是没有道理。”最开始说话的那个人慢条斯理地说，仿佛真的对阿扎尔有些兴趣似的，“很可惜我更希望你能告诉我们你去阿姆斯特丹做了什么。钻心剜骨——”

阿扎尔从未经历过这种痛苦，他断掉的手臂和手指在这种剧痛下简直不值一提。他听见了自己的尖叫，他简直不敢相信那是他发出来的声音。

地厅的大门突然被打开了。戴着面具的男人终于移开了魔杖。

德布劳内大步走了进来，一眼就看到了躺在地上一动不动的阿扎尔。

他的脸一下变得煞白。他快步跑到阿扎尔身边，小个子男孩仿佛从水里打捞上来一般，全身都被冷汗浸湿了，还不受控制地在发抖。

“艾登，你还好吗？”德布劳内轻声说，试图去看他身上的伤。

阿扎尔听到德布劳内的声音，微微侧过身子朝向他的方向。他疼得几乎无法思考，只本能地抓了一下那只轻柔地放在自己身上的手，又无力地松开了。

“凯文，我需要知道他去荷兰干什么。让开。”那个戴面具的男人又开口了。

“他快疼死了！”德布劳内咬着牙喊，试图把阿扎尔抱起来。

围着的人都不敢说话，那个戴面具的男人发出了一声让人毛骨悚然的笑声：“可是这个消息很重要啊，凯文。你如果不让我继续逼问他——要不你来帮我问？”

德布劳内抱着阿扎尔的手收紧了些，几乎做好了战斗准备。

那个男人又慢条斯理地说：“或者，你也可以用别的东西来换。”

整个地厅安静得仿佛可以听见每个人的心跳声。德布劳内深吸一口气，撩起袖子：“I’m in.”

阿扎尔过了一会儿才渐渐清醒过来。那时候他已经靠坐在德布劳内的床上，他金发的爱人正在为他治疗被掰断的手指和胳膊。

德布劳内的脸色很糟糕，满头都是汗，覆在阿扎尔身上的手指有些颤抖。他显然已经感受到了阿扎尔落在自己脸上的视线，但他并没有去看那双仿佛带着水汽的绿眼睛。

“是你做的吗？”阿扎尔轻声问，他的嗓子哑得不像话。

德布劳内手上的动作停顿了一下，转开脸去看他腰腹的伤口。

阿扎尔盯着他的侧脸，又问：“……你为什么要这么做？”

德布劳内的嘴唇微微颤抖，突然大声说：“你还问我？我早就说告诉过你，不要去当傲罗！”

阿扎尔的绿眼睛微动。他目不转睛地看着德布劳内，仿佛在仔仔细细地重新审视他。德布劳内依旧没有看他的眼睛，又探过身子去看他身体左侧的伤口。巫师袍宽大的袖口在半空摇晃着，阿扎尔注意到德布劳内的小臂内侧出现了一个诡异的黑色纹身。标记周围的皮肤还有些泛红，显然是刚刚纹上去的。

阿扎尔不敢置信地看向德布劳内，声音微微颤抖：“为什么你会有这个？”

德布劳内从一边抽过一张羊皮纸，然后用手指沾了一些放在床头玻璃瓶中的透明液体，低头写了几笔。然后他抬起脸，看着阿扎尔的眼睛说：“为了保住你的命。”

阿扎尔的目光落在了德布劳内手中的羊皮纸上，原本空白的地方渐渐浮现了一行字 —— 【相信我。】

他看向德布劳内的脸。他的爱人也看向他，眼睛里只有他的倒影。

阿扎尔抿了抿嘴，最后闭上了眼睛，任由自己偎进金发少年的胸膛里。

阿扎尔就这么被囚禁在了德布劳内的房间里。他没有魔杖，无法检测给这个房间下了魔咒的到底是德布劳内还是其他黑巫师，所以不敢轻举妄动，只好捧着德布劳内放在床头的那本巨大的书看了起来。那本书上记录了很多可怕的黑魔法禁术，阿扎尔经常看着看着就打寒颤。

德布劳内总是白天很早就出去，一直到凌晨才回来。而且他的面色总是很糟糕，似乎有什么很重的心事的样子。白巫师方面在一天一天强大起来，按理说德布劳内不应该这般忧心才是。

“发生什么事了？”阿扎尔嘴上问，手上也一并写【他们情况不好吗】。

“你不用关心这些。”德布劳内回答，拿过纸写【不，黑巫师已经没有优势了】。

“你脸色很差啊。” 阿扎尔说，这次他没有写字。

德布劳内又写了几个字，阿扎尔看了看，睫毛微动。

【决战之时将至。】

正如阿扎尔预料的那样，在春天到来之前，决战开始了。

不过他并不知道确切的日期。他被关在德布劳内的房间里，对时间流逝的概念有些模糊。对他来说，这天原本和他被囚禁在这里的每一天没什么两样。他醒来的时候德布劳内依然已经离开了，床头柜上也依然放着一份爱人为自己留早餐。然后和之前一样，他从德布劳内的藏书中拿了一本出来看。在他翻到第十七页的时候，走道上传来了比往常急促得多的奔跑声，还混着一些高声的尖叫。

阿扎尔立刻翻身下床，从床垫的缝隙中抽出德布劳内为自己准备的魔杖。随后他听见房间门被打开了，德布劳内大步跨了进来。他的头发有些乱，面色通红。

“开始了？”阿扎尔用嘴型问他。

“是的。”德布劳内用正常音量回答，这说明外面已经混乱到没人会顾及被关在这里的阿扎尔了，“但这个房间的魔咒我暂时没办法解除。”

阿扎尔看着他说：“这不是魔咒。这是一个法阵。”

“什么？”德布劳内回头看他。

阿扎尔向天花板举起魔杖，说：“所有法阵都是可以破坏的。”

“等等！”德布劳内阻止他，“他们还有人留在这里，这样动静太大了……”

阿扎尔微笑着抬头看他，他眼底是那样明亮，德布劳内仿佛又看见了那个在很多年前对自己伸出手的瓦隆男孩。这个房间因为在地下的关系非常昏暗，而阿扎尔就是唯一的星星。

所以德布劳内不再说下去了，他已经知道了阿扎尔的决定。他站到了阿扎尔的对面，低下头让两人额头相抵。

阿扎尔微微抬头贴近他，仿佛是要去吻德布劳内的嘴唇，与此同时一道蓝色光束从阿扎尔的魔杖顶端射向天花板。整个房间震动了起来，靠近床的那侧天花板已经塌了下来。

阿扎尔往门的方向迈出一步，灰尘从天花板上撒落下来，他却还回头对德布劳内眨了眨眼睛：“这是三强争霸赛的第一个项目哦。”

然后他冲出了房间。德布劳内忍不住小小地笑了一下，抽出魔杖跟了上去。

“阿扎尔！是阿扎尔跑出来了！”走廊上一片混乱，有什么人高喊着。

但他们很快就说不出话了，阿扎尔准确地冲着他们发了恶咒，如果他们还有力气站起来，德布劳内就会立刻再补一个。

但他们很快就不用再突破出去了。走廊前方传来了呐喊声和格斗声 —— 是白巫师们攻进来了。

几个带着黑色兜帽的男人从外面跌了进来，躺在地上不动弹了。伊布大步迈进了地道，看见阿扎尔的时候愣了一下：“阿扎尔？你在这里？”

他目光往后扫了一眼，阿扎尔心中一惊，下一秒两人同时举起了魔杖。

两道红光撞在了一起。

“凯文是我们的人！”阿扎尔被击退了两步，德布劳内赶紧在身后扶住他的背。

伊布也踉跄了一下，面前这个总跟在内斯塔身边的男孩的能力显然有些超出他的预想。他扫了一眼站在一块儿的两人，低沉地说了一句：“桑德罗在后面，你们去帮他吧。”

走过德布劳内身边的时候，伊布停顿了一下脚步：“给我把这碍眼的黑袍脱了。”

德布劳内条件反射地去摸了一下黑魔标志所在的地方。他站在原地看着阿扎尔的背影消失在楼梯上方，才慢慢迈开步子走了出去。

“马尔蒂尼教授！”阿扎尔喊道，低头躲过了一束绿光。

马尔蒂尼回过身来，干净利落地冲着阿扎尔身后丢了一个恶咒。

“艾登，你没事吧？”马尔蒂尼大喊，“需要桑德罗帮你看一下吗？”

“我没事！”阿扎尔高喊，丢了一个铠甲咒：“Kev也出来了。要不是他，我们可能……Kev？”

阿扎尔这才发现原本跟在他身后的德布劳内不见了。

他的面色一变，竟然在走廊中间停了下来。内斯塔赶紧给他丢了一个防护咒，堪堪挡下飞向他眉心的一道索命咒。

他还没张口骂人，却见阿扎尔已经撒腿跑了出去。

“艾登！你往回跑干什么！”内斯塔大喊，阿扎尔却已经钻进人群中不见了。

德布劳内觉得很冷，仿佛又回到了三年级的魁地奇球场上。他独自一个人坐着小舟漂在洞穴的湖泊里，上百个摄魂怪就在他身边打转。他又听见了他母亲尖叫的声音，好在他找回记忆之后，这种渗入骨髓的寒冷还不至于让他失去意识。

那个沉重的石门就在眼前，德布劳内却停住了。此时此刻，他也有些畏惧一旦这一切和他的推测有所出入而会产生的后果。这份恐惧被身后漂浮着的摄魂怪无限放大，他开始有些颤抖了。

他强迫自己回忆了一下阿扎尔，脑海中浮现的那双绿眼睛让他觉得好受了一些。他用魔杖划破了自己的左手掌心，然后把带血的手掌贴在了面前的石头上。

血顺着石头凹凸不平的表面流淌下去。他左右移动了一下自己的手掌，将血涂抹在范围更大的地方。然后，他听见了石头缓慢移动的声音。

血液的流失让他有些虚弱，摄魂怪对他的影响在此刻放大了无数倍，他觉得自己的腿有些支撑不住了。好在石门仿佛听见了他心中祈祷的声音，此刻缓慢地向两侧打开了。一个冠冕放在一个石台上，和他上次跟着黑魔王造访这里的情境一模一样。

德布劳内苍白的嘴唇抿出了一个如释重负的弧度，他有些摇晃地来到石台边上，将冠冕捏在手里。此时他的双腿已经很难支撑住自己了，所以他跪坐在地上，将冠冕放在面前。

他深吸一口气，举起了魔杖对着它，轻声念道：“阿瓦达索命。”

仿佛有无数件事情在一瞬间同时发生了。绿光击中那个冠冕的瞬间，他听见了一个可怕的，几乎不像是人类发出来的尖叫。原本漫无目的漂浮在湖泊上的摄魂怪在尖叫声中突然涌入了这个狭小的密室内，冲着德布劳内发起攻击。

德布劳内母亲的尖叫在他脑海中几乎炸了开来，德布劳内颤抖地举起魔杖，大喊：“呼神护卫！”

他魔杖尖端冒出了银色的薄雾，朦胧地挡在他的面前。完了，德布劳内心想，他这次也没能成功。

一只腐烂的手拨开了那层银色的迷雾，无视高举着的魔杖，掐住了德布劳内的脖子。

“不，我马上可以留在英国了……”德布劳内咳嗽了起来，努力把脑海中的尖叫压下去：“我会和艾登……咳咳，呼神护卫！”

呼神护卫，呼神护卫。德布劳内觉得自己被笼罩在冰冷的迷雾内，尖叫声又撕裂了他的脑袋，他感觉什么腐臭的东西在靠近自己，带着破烂的鼓风机一般咯吱咯吱的声音和几乎能冻住他血液的冷气。

然后他看到了一阵银光。

扼住他咽喉的手松开了，甚至寒冷也褪去了一些。德布劳内仰面躺在地上，微微睁开眼睛，一只银色的柯基挡在他眼前，圆滚滚的屁股正对着他。

“Kev！Kev你没事吧？”他感到一双柔软的手将自己抱了起来，然后他靠进了一个温暖的怀抱。

“艾登。”德布劳内叫了一声他的名字。

阿扎尔也有些发抖。防御术不是他的强项，那只柯基已经肉眼可见地开始变模糊了，他试图把德布劳内背起来，但是失败了。他的膝盖磕在地上，血一下流了出来。

寒冷又回来了。阿扎尔重新让德布劳内趴在自己的背上，安慰他说：“没事的，Kev。这次我也会冲出去的，然后我们就可以在一起了。”

德布劳内贴着阿扎尔的脸颊，此时他身心俱疲，但心中却安定了下来。他露出一个小小的微笑，轻声说：“我也来一起。呼神……护卫！”

这次他的魔杖尖端出现了出现了一个模糊的影子，看上去体型并不算小。

阿扎尔的柯基已经很模糊了，好在德布劳内的那层薄雾及时出现，原本已经要围过来的摄魂怪因此又被挡在了外面。

“想些开心的事情，Kev。”阿扎尔微微喘着气，他最终还是没有力气站起来，只好将德布劳内放了下来，护在自己怀里：“等我们离开这里之后，你的卧底身份就会被公开，你父亲也一样。然后你就会是我们的英雄，前途无量。”

“那你不许再当傲罗了。”德布劳内轻声说。

“好的，Kev，那我也许会回霍格沃茨教书。我想飞行课老师就不错。”阿扎尔笑了一下，德布劳内看见了他的小虎牙，“然后我们可以在伦敦买一套房子。我们就有一个家了。”

德布劳内也笑了：“不，我想我更喜欢曼切斯特。”

柯基和那层薄雾彻底消散开去了。这一次德布劳内和阿扎尔同时举起了魔杖。

“呼神护卫！”

阿扎尔的柯基又窜了出来，它的轮廓比之前清晰得多。而这次德布劳内魔杖中冒出来了一只银色的动物。阿扎尔眯着眼睛仔细看了看，惊叹了一声：“你的守护神真大啊，是豹子吗？”

“我想是老虎。”德布劳内回答。

一大一小两只守护神直直地往摄魂怪冲了过去，银色的光芒照亮了整个洞穴。摄魂怪们一直向后退着，最后遁匿于黑暗中离开了。

寒冷终于褪去了。

两只守护神又回到了德布劳内和阿扎尔面前。阿扎尔的柯基欢快地蹭到德布劳内和阿扎尔面前，似乎还摇了摇它的小屁股。而另一只大上许多的，德布劳内说的是对的，那确实是一只威风凛凛的老虎。它似乎对两个人类不怎么感兴趣，只在那只小柯基伸出舌头想要舔德布劳内之前低下脑袋叼住了它的后颈。

“看来我那时也没猜错，你的守护神确实是猫科动物。”阿扎尔看着那只老虎叼着柯基跑走了，慢慢躺了下去。

两个男孩仰躺在地上喘着气，指尖轻轻勾在一起。

“那是什么？”阿扎尔问。

“魂器。那里面保存着黑魔王的灵魂碎片。”德布劳内的声音有些哑，“你怎么找过来的？”

“镜子。我知道你把它砸了，但是我放了一块碎片在你的帽子里。”阿扎尔回答。

德布劳内伸手摸了一下帽子，果然找到了一块镜子碎片。

阿扎尔侧过脸看他，小声说：“你逃开了那么多次，Kev。这次我不会让你再跑掉了。”

德布劳内也转过头看他，手上不自觉用力把阿扎尔的手握进手心里：“每一次分开我们都在更接近今天，艾登。”

——每一次分离，都是我在试图与你并肩。

结束战斗的内斯塔找到他们时，看到的就是这幅画面。

两个小男孩晕了过去，手却紧紧握在一起。他们的脸对着彼此的方向，面色苍白，却都挂着小小的笑容。

【有生之年，狭路相逢，不能让你幸免。】

END


	11. 【番外】— 【知乎体】异地恋是一种什么样的体验

**异地恋是一种什么样的体验？**

我和我男朋友认识三年啦，感情很好。但他最近被外派去美国了，估计几年内很难回来。我很担心异地恋会不会影响我们的感情。希望各位能给我一点信心吧。

—————————————————————————————

**想吃汉堡** ，Hogwarts🦁 and Belgium🇧🇪

@想吃巧克力 谢邀。但我不会写故事啊？也许你找我丈夫会好一些……

不过既然都被邀请了……我和我丈夫从8岁就认识了，现在我们都28岁了。在这20年中，我们真正在一起的时间，大概只有四五年吧，其中有三年我们俩还都是什么都不懂的小屁孩。确认关系之后正赶上打仗，基本就碰不上面。但我并不觉得这影响我们之间的感情。事实上，战争结束后，我就向他求婚了，and he said YES！

我们结婚之后有在一起生活一年多，但之后他就被派到曼切斯特了，我则是因为在霍格沃茨教书所以定居在伦敦_(:з」∠)_这三年我们都只有节假日有机会见面，而且他因为工作原因经常不能回伦敦，我也因为教职关系不好老去曼切斯特。不过也许正因如此我们有时候还有初恋的感觉哈哈。所以题主不要担心异地恋会影响感情，如果你们已经认定彼此是自己的唯一，就没有什么事情会拆散你们的。

——————————————————————————————————

没想到这么多人对我们的故事感兴趣哈哈。

不过好多人都说我丈夫一定是个温柔又执着的男孩子哈哈哈。其实他从某种意义上来说不算温柔吧哈哈，但他确实是一个很执着的人。他是我生命中第一个也是唯一一个男孩，我绝对不会辜负他。

我和他都是比利时人，但他是弗莱芒人我是瓦隆人，两边地区的语言并不相通，所以关系也不太好。他小时候是寄宿在麻瓜亲戚家里的（well，暂且这么说吧），那时候他刚从弗莱芒来到瓦隆，法语还不太好，有很多麻瓜小孩会欺负他。他那时候不知道自己是巫师，差点伤了那些麻瓜小孩。当时我去制止了这件事情，然后我和他就认识了。

他那时候戒心蛮重的，我最开始和他说话他都不怎么搭理我。不过后来我告诉他他是个巫师的事情之后，他慢慢就和我说话了。他那时候很担心自己因为没有接触过魔法世界，去了霍格沃茨以后会跟不上其他在巫师家庭里长大的小孩。我看得出他想让我教他一些魔咒或者魔法知识，但其实我爸爸妈妈小时候并不教我魔法，我大部分时间都在和麻瓜一起玩，所以我只好和他讲一些魔法世界的事情。我本来想夏天的时候让他来我家玩的，但是夏天还没有到，他的亲戚就把他送走了。他走前那天来见我，问我如果离开瓦隆霍格沃茨还会不会录取他。现在想想觉得好有趣哈哈，他很少有这么没把握的时候，不过我那时就和他说霍格沃茨一定会录取他的。他是一个魔法天赋非常高的小孩，所以我当时是真的觉得霍格沃茨会录取他，并不是随便安慰他的。

然后我们再一次见面就是12岁在霍格沃茨特快上了。他拉开了我的车厢门，我真没想到他还记得我！他那时候带了一只和他很像的猫，但我后来很少看到了。后来我被分到了格兰芬多，他则成为了一个斯莱特林。我其实后来有后悔他问我学院的时候，我没有告诉他斯莱特林亲纯血统的事情。我那时不知道他其实是个纯血，所以压根没去想他会被分到斯莱特林。他在霍格沃茨过得非常不好。我对斯莱特林没有偏见，但他们确实对麻瓜家庭出生的巫师太过分了。他没有和我详细说过那时候的事情，但显而易见他的同伴们在排斥他，他的院长——我虽然很尊敬那位教授——也对他不好。我想原因或多或少和他们认为我丈夫是麻瓜家庭出身的有关系。

他的魔药天赋非常高，我还配不出想要魔药的时候，他已经可以把比自己高两年级的魔药漂亮地熬制出来了。但是他的院长——也是那时候我们的魔药老师，并不费心去栽培他。他魁地奇也打得很棒，他第一次骑扫帚就飞得很棒了。我当时是格兰芬多的找球手，但我打赌他如果有机会好好练一阵子，我就需要向他学习了。但他二年级去参加魁地奇球队选拔的时候并没有被选中。他飞得非常好，但还是落选了。我很难不去推测这和他被当时斯莱特林的同学排挤有关。当然也许是因为我那天陪他去球场时斯莱特林的人看见了，然后觉得他和我这个“隔壁球员”交往过密吧。

有时候我也想过，是不是那时候我总是去找他，让斯莱特林的学生看他更加不顺眼了。但那时候我就喜欢他了，所以也不能做到退出他的生活，只好一面担心他被排挤想尽量少和他一起出现在别人面前，一面又想和他呆在一起而忍不住去见他。然后我就想和他表白了，或者说是我先试图这么做的。三年级去霍格莫德村的时候，我带他去了我爸爸向我妈妈表白的地方。我现在都能记得那天的情景。那天太阳很好，我们坐在靠窗的一个位置。我当时非常紧张，不怎么敢开口，多亏了当时坐在我们边上的那桌小情侣亲上了，我们才受氛围感染顺利地牵上了手。随后一个月我总是缠着他，我的室友曾经笑话我是粘人精，但那时候就觉得时时刻刻想呆在他身边。

我本以为我们的学生时代就会这么平静地过去。我最开始觉得，他虽然不和斯莱特林的人交好，也有其他学院的朋友；虽然他的院长不喜欢他，其他教授还是很欣赏他的；而且他是一个很自律的人，学业并不会受到多大影响。不过我那时还是想得太过于简单，没过多久情况就急转直下。我想有些网友应该还记得当时霍格沃茨出过一次摄魂怪袭击学生的事情，当时我丈夫就受伤了。当时斯莱特林并没有人来看他，连他的院长都没有来看他。虽然那时他表现得没什么事，但我知道他心中一定很难过。我那段时间一直尽量抽时间去校医院陪他，但我心中已经觉得他应该离开这里了，不过那时候我因为自己的私心迟迟没有开口。最后一根稻草是平安夜的时候，我接到了他院长的宴会请柬。那时教授说他的学生都会参加，我自然觉得我丈夫也会去。但事实上他并没有收到请柬，圣诞节那天他在霍格沃茨等了我一整天。等我从宴会上溜回来找他的时候，他状态非常不好，我现在都记得他那时候的表情……我那时候就觉得，他会离开这里的。他马上就会离开我了。

但第二天我们两个去霍格莫德村的时候，他在我们确定关系的那家咖啡厅里，甚至在相同的位置上，对我说出他要离开英国这个决定的时候，我还是很难过，尽管我知道这是一个正确的，有助于他的决定，而我心底也支持他这个选择。我已经不记得那时候我说了什么了，不过我相信那天我的样子一定非常糟糕，因为他离开的时候看上去也很糟。然后没过几天他就离开了，这一次他没有来找我道别。新年的第一天我去找他的时候，他已经离开了。

他去德国之后我给他写过信。不过在某些方面他真的很冷漠，写信就是其中之一。他给我的回信都很短，最重要的是，他给我写的信，就和我给我一个同学写信差不多。开头是Dear XXX，然后说谢谢你的来信，我这边一切都好，最后是Best wishes和他的全名缩写……我那时也担心自己太过聒噪，所以写信的次数就越来越少，到了五年级的时候就不怎么写信了。我那段时间一直托我的老师留心他在德国的状态。他在那边可以说是锋芒毕露，就像我说的，他的魔术天赋非常高，又努力又自律，本就该享受这种万众瞩目优等生的感觉。之前有网友问我分居两地的时候是否会格外思念对方，其实五年级之后霍格沃茨的课业非常重，我并不经常想起他。但每次我老师和我说他的近况，得知他在那边越来越好，我也会迫切地想见他一面。

不过这个见面是好多年后的事情了。我们再次相见的时候就是那次被半途腰斩了的三强争霸。他跟着他学校的代表团回到了霍格沃茨。当时他变了挺多的，毕竟是青春期的几年，但我还是一眼就认出他了。我当时其实有点怂，不知道应不应该去找他，也不知道见到他之后应该以什么态度和他说话，就试图营造一次偶遇解决这个难题。不过他并没有给我这个机会，他当天晚上就在格兰芬多的休息室门口等我。那天晚上我们正式确定了关系，也让我结束了几年的心神不定。虽然我潜意识里一直觉得他还会回来，但有时不免也会想是不是我自作多情，毕竟他离开的时候什么都没有和我说，也许他真的开始新生活了也说不定。但那个晚上他让我知道，我这些胡思乱想真的是胡思乱想。

那年圣诞节的舞会上我们跳了一支舞。因为三强争霸赛的关系，那天的礼堂非常美，他也非常英俊，所有一切都和梦一样。但是那支舞我们并没有跳完，你们大概可以猜到发生什么事了。当时霍格沃茨被袭击，我帮着老师平息骚乱。等一切安定下来，我发现他们学校已经离开英国了。

我们学生时代就没有再见面了。今天先到这里了，不知不觉写了好多哈哈。

——————————————————————————————————

居然过万赞了，谢谢大家。

先回答一下大家说的比较多的问题。

第一个是我丈夫当时转学的事情。我很想和他一直在一起，这一点毋庸置疑，但我并不想他因为我违背自己的心意留下来。有很多人会说鱼与熊掌不可兼得，其实我并不认为是这样。我不想他迁就我，我喜欢他对梦想的坚持。我也不会去迁就他，我会一直做我认为正确的事情。我更希望我们都能达成自己的梦想，在我心中这比我们能生活在一起更重要。

然后是三强争霸之后的事情。这一次我并没有和他断了联系，我们一直有通信。他写信的风格还是非常冷淡，和之前并没有什么两样，开头结尾都很商务精英范。而且我给他写一封信他基本要过好几天才回我，我和他抱怨了无数次但他就这个样:) 不过有什么办法呢，我也只能接受这个事实了。

那时候英国越来越动荡，我的老师在我毕业的时候找到了我。当时他和我谈了很久，说希望我去当傲罗帮助白巫师。我虽然更想留校当老师或者做一个魁地奇运动员，但那时候英国的情况非常糟糕，不允许我多作犹豫。伦敦给我带来了很多，霍格沃茨给我带了很多，所以我很愿意为她奉献自己的力量。我当了傲罗之后，给我丈夫写了很长一封信。他一直觉得我有时候处事太过软弱，知道我跑去当傲罗估计会担心吧。我本想让他放心一些，但是我的猫头鹰再也没有飞回来。

很显然那时候所有傲罗的举动都被监视着，所以我也不敢去联系他。不过当时德国的形式还不错，我最开始可以通过他们的预言家日报知道他的消息。我想应该还有网友记得，英国这边中间有几年魔法部被黑巫师控制，不少傲罗反被当做逃犯通缉，当时我也是在悬赏名单上的。所以我后来几乎切断了和外界的一切联系，所有的信息都来自我的上级，我的同伴，和我的老师。我不会抱怨什么，但那段时间是真的非常艰难。我们每天都在生与死的界线上徘徊，有不少和我搭档过的巫师们都没能走过那段黑暗的日子。当时的大部分时间我都在做任务或者躲避追杀，要不就是抓紧时间睡觉……但如果有时间安静下来，我确实会非常思念他。那段时间大概是我最思念他的时候，而且想过的东西也非常多。一开始的时候我会想，等战争结束了他可以回英国，或者我可以去德国找他，然后我们就过普通巫师那样的生活。但后来情况越来越糟糕，在伊布来英国之前，我其实是感觉白巫师没什么希望了。但我不会愁眉苦脸的，我一直觉得我活着的每一天都应该努力让自己快乐，而想到他便可以让我快乐起来。

但他从德国过来找我了。当时见到他的时候我整个人都是懵的，我根本不记得我当时脑子里想了什么。其实那段时间可以算是我几乎要放弃这段感情的时候，因为当时我真的觉得自己每一天都可能从世界上消失，根本不会有力气去想和他一起的未来。在没有见到他之前，我确实想过也许我们之间就是有缘无分。我的命运已经和伦敦的命运捆绑在一起，但他没有。我更希望他能平安地待在德国，而不是看到他和我一起陷入危险。但他出现在了我的面前。那些从前没有勇气去想的东西，我突然就有勇气去想了。和他在一起作战之后，从前觉得难以实现的未来，仿佛也近在咫尺了。后来伊布一怒为红颜的故事大家也都知道了，总之一切真的慢慢都好了起来。不过由于各自任务的关系，我和我丈夫即使是并肩作战的时候还是分开在两地的。但那时候我能感受到他在注视我的脚步，所以我并不觉得孤独。

战争时期的事情我就不过多赘述了，涉及到一些机密哈哈。总之战争结束之后，他作为英国的英雄顺利回归了，在魔法部有了一个很不错的职位。不过他一直不希望我当傲罗，好在我也对这个职位不是特别喜欢，所以就回霍格沃茨当老师了。正如我最开始说的，战争结束之后我和他求婚了，他说了YES。我们结婚之后有一段时间就和普通的巫师夫妻一样，白天各自去上班，然后晚上回家做饭，在一起打打游戏，然后一起睡觉。

但是……这种平静的日子也没有维持很久。因为职位的关系，他一年多之后被派去了曼切斯特。伦敦这边的职位已经饱和了，而曼切斯特那边机会更多一些。他其实有一点工作狂的感觉，我好几次去曼切斯特找他，结果都白跑一趟_(:з」∠)_很显然他有时候会把工作放在我之上！但就和写信的时候一样，我有什么办法呢，只好接受这个事实了。不过正如我最开始说的那样，这种长时间的分离可以让我们经常体验到小别胜新婚的感觉。他有时候也会做出那种突然出现在霍格沃茨的事情。前几天他带着我混在学生中去霍格莫德村的时候，还真有点梦回初恋时期的感觉哈哈。哦对了，当时他就带我去了我们第一次牵手的那个咖啡馆。那个咖啡馆在战争的时候关掉了，我当时难过了好久，好在现在她又恢复营业啦！我丈夫那时候还害羞了哈哈，要知道他去曼切斯特之后脾气可越来越大惹，害羞什么的已经是稀有风景了。不过大部分时候，我们只能用双面镜联系，聊聊工作的事情啊，周围的同事啊，曾经的同学老师的八卦之类的。当然镜子也有其他用途，嗯，你们懂的😉

然后这也是我们现在的状态啦，故事差不多就是这个样子。他是一个对自己的职业生涯很有规划的人，他曾经和我说过，也许过十年八年，他的职位稳定下来，他就可以有更多的时间和我呆在一起。让我们看看那时候我们能不能摆脱这种离离分分的命运吧哈哈。

有不少网友希望我对各个异地恋的情侣们提一些建议……其实我和他的经历比较特殊，不是很能给大家参考。但我想其实每个人的经历都有特殊的地方，都是不能复制的……所以我这边就笼统地说一点吧。我和他虽然在彼此的生命中所占用的时间非常少，但是我们在心中相互扶持走过的路是很长的，所期待的未来也是相同的。这对于每一对恋人，不管是不是异地状态下的恋人，是非常重要的。

最后祝愿有情人终成眷属！

赞同17k

——————————————————————————————————

**精选评论** （7）：

**LetMeTalk** ：I can’t wait for my little one to know how lucky he is to have this boy as his daddy.

赞 10k 【1】

——————

**为丁渣落泪** ：天哪这个故事真的太好了，我都看哭了……小姐姐你真是太温柔了，如果我遇见你一定会追求你的！

赞 1717

——————

**LetMeTalk** 回复 **为** **丁渣落泪** ：我是他的丈夫，非常感谢。以及丁渣是个好cp，眼光不错。

赞 7k

——————

**想吃汉堡** （作者）回复 **为丁渣落泪** ： Sorry，I’m married. 然后我是男的……

赞 6k

——————

**想吃汉堡** （作者）回复 **LetMeTalk** ：我的天你怎么有知乎账号！！！⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

赞1710

——————

**LetMeTalk** 回复 **想吃汉堡** （作者）：桑德罗告诉我你在写我们的故事。

赞1710

——————

**Neverland** ：我的天哪你们这分分合合有五次了吧……真的是绝美爱情了！还有恭喜你们要迎来宝宝啦！！【小声：想吃汉堡和想吃巧克力这两个ID也太情侣了吧，搞得我一直以为这两个人才是一对（x

赞 710

——————

**LetMeTalk** 回复 **Neverland** ：因为是 想吃巧克力 帮他建的账号。

赞 1710

———————————————————————————————————————

**叫我上帝，** Only god can judge me

问这个问题的人也太没种了吧。我追了我爱人十几年，中间九年还是异国的，最后我们还是生活在一起了。有些人天生就该在一起。我是说命运，就是命运。有一些东西就是注定的，我和桑德罗一定会在一起的。【3】

赞 913

————————————

**精选评论** （4）：

**我心红黑** ：不好意思，你再说一遍，你爱人是谁？

赞 313

————————————

**想吃巧克力** ： Who the hell is your lover？！？

赞 130

————————————

 **想吃汉堡** ：你追到了？！？？！

赞 100

————————————

 **LetMeTalk** 回复 **想吃汉堡** ：每个人都有权利做梦。

赞 66

END

\----------Note---------------

【1】这是丁老师写给丁嫂的话，为了防止我变成柠檬精这里我就不放图了。感兴趣的话，可以去他的INS上翻看。

【2】昵称大家应该都能解码吧？

我发现并不……那我这里解码一下吧。爱吃汉堡是扎尔，LetMeTalk是丁老师，叫我上帝是伊布（他原来说过“而你现在就在跟上帝说话。”），我心红黑是马尔蒂尼（红黑→米兰），爱吃巧克力则是内斯塔（他曾经干过三天内吃掉两斤巧克力的壮举，关键是他还吃不胖！）。

【3】这句话出自伊布的名言，原话如下：“你天生就是那样。我是说命运，就是命运。有一些东西就是注定的，是的，的确有一些东西可以靠后天学会，但是天才这些这些东西是不可能学会的。”

然后 Only god can judge me 也是伊布的名言。

至于扎尔的 Hogwarts🦁 and Belgium🇧🇪 是我参考他推特的 Chelsea FC and Belgium 🇧🇪 改的。

【4】我好喜欢丁老师的比言比语，试图模仿了一下但感觉好失败哦……不过蜜汁觉得丁老师和伊布对话会很好笑233333


End file.
